Chibi Hollow
by StringDman
Summary: This Story Sees Ichigo Dying Instead Of Masaki And Becoming A Hollow At A Very Young Age. But For Some Reason, He Was Brought Into Hueco Mundo Not As A Standard Hollow, But A Vasto Lorde With Intense Power. How Will Things Pan Out For The Chibi But Powerful Hollow? M For Language, Violence, Nudity. Pairings On Request. OOC, OC On Request, AU.
1. Here Comes The Chibi

**Chibi Hollow**

 **This Story Sees Ichigo Dying Instead Of Masaki And Becoming A Hollow At A Very Young Age. But For Some Reason, He Was Brought Into Hueco Mundo Not As A Standard Hollow, But A Vasto Lorde With Intense Power. How Will Things Pan Out For The Chibi But Powerful Hollow? M For Language, Violence, Nudity. Pairings On Request. OOC, OC On Request, AU.**

 **Chapter 1: Here Comes The Chibi**

* * *

Ichigo was very happy when his mother showed up to pick him up from his dojo training with Tatsuki. She had beaten him pretty badly to the point where he started to cry, but that quickly changed the second Masaki showed up to get him. The eight year old immediately stopped his tears and smiled the second he saw her. He took off his protective helmet and walked over to her. She knelt down in front of her boy and smiled warmly at him.

"Go get changed and we'll head home so I can make you your favorite, okay." said with her warm smile.

Ichigo beamed at her words and hurried to the back to get changed. It didn't take him long and he joined his mother by the entrance. She held out her hand and Ichigo took it as they walked outside and were making their way back home.

On their way back, it had started to rain heavily. Luckily, Masaki had prepared for this and brought out an umbrella for her and a rain coat for Ichigo. They continued to walk from under the umbrella and made it to the river bay. The two kept on walking until Ichigo saw a girl on the edge of the raging river.

"Hey wait!" Ichigo yelled out as he ran toward the girl.

The second his small hand left Masaki's, she could feel a sudden rise in spirit energy where the girl was. "Ichigo, stop!" Masaki yelled out as she ran down as fast as she could without her Quincy powers at her disposal.

Ichigo reached out for the girl and as soon as he tried to grab her, she disappeared. Suddenly, and without him even seeing it, Ichigo felt something go through his chest. The next thing he noticed was a pair of red eyes staring at him before disappearing. As he fell down to the ground, the last thing he heard before everything went black was his mothers cries.

"ICHIGO!"

And just like that, he slipped into complete darkness.

 **"Ichigo."** A voice started through the darkness. It was slightly muffled to the boy, but he could tell it was a male voice. **"Ichigo."** The voice got louder. **"Ichigo, I don't have an eternity here! Oh, wait. Never mind, technically I do."**

Ichigo could barely open his eyes, but he managed to crack them open a little. He saw that he was in what looked like some kind of floating rock surface. When he saw that, his body suddenly had a burst of intense energy surge through him. He was able to move again and sat up. He looked around and saw that he was indeed laying on top of a floating rock. He stood up and immediately noticed that he wasn't wearing his clothes or even his boots. He wasn't wearing any kind of clothes actually. Instead, his skin was a pure orange color and he had white fur around his waist, neck, wrists, ankles and all over his hands. He also noticed that his hair was down to the ground and also white. There strange black markings going across his chest and he also noticed with a little bit of feeling himself up and down that he was wearing a mask. It was in the shape of some kind of dragon with sharp looking teeth and black markings going around its mouth and eye holes.

"Whoa." Ichigo started after he noticed almost everything on himself. That was when he noticed that he had wings coming out of his back and a tail. They were pure white just like his hair.

 **"Pretty cool right?"** The voice spoke once again. Ichigo turned to where the voice was coming from and saw that the voice came from something on top of another floating rock. After a little bit of focusing from Ichigo, he saw that it was a dragon that looked almost the same color wise as Ichigo. It was a four legged dragon that had an almost Cheshire grin on it's face and was in a relaxed position. **"How are you feeling right now Ichigo?"**

Ichigo cocked his head for a second and just looked at the dragon intently. The dragon looked at him in a nonchalant way and stretched itself against the large rock it was laying on top of. After a few quiet seconds from the boy, he finally decided to say something.

"Um. Hi, I guess." He said hesitantly.

The dragon smiled a big toothy smile to the boy. **"Bout time you at least said hey to me."** The dragon stood up and looked over at Ichigo. **"Okay. Looks like you're ready to get going, right Ichigo?"** He asked the boy.

"Going where exactly?" Ichigo asked while cocking his head back.

The dragon smiled at him again and then started to charged a red orb in its mouth. **"Going down!"** He fired at the rock Ichigo was on and Ichigo started falling into a dark abyss.

As he was falling down and very confused on his situation, something happened to him. A surge of strange information on a place called Hueco Mundo and hollows. The information was vast but manageable to the boy. He eventually saw that the abyss had a light at its end and he fell through it, landing in sand.

After a quick moment of laying there, Ichigo stood up and found himself in what looked like a forest. He looked around in awe at the tall trees covering the sky and the vast open area. He walked along, not knowing what to do or where to go.

 ** _"Walking around aimlessly is a very easy way to get yourself lost Ichigo."_** A voice started. Ichigo looked around for the familiar voice of that dragon that he saw earlier.

"Hey. Where are you? And where's my mom?" Ichigo asked to wherever the voice was coming from.

 ** _"Chill dude."_** The voice started again. **_"First off, not so loud. You'll attract unwanted attention. Secondly, it's just me. The dragon inside your head."_**

"Inside my head? I don't think I understand." Ichigo said as he scratched through his long hair.

"Uh oh. No time for talk. Get ready to fight or run." The dragon said in an urgent tone.

Ichigo didn't know what he meant until he felt that he was being watched from multiple different angles. He looked around and saw multiple sets of eyes staring right at him. Taking his dragons advise, Ichigo started to run away from them only to be stopped by a very large Minotaur hollow.

 **"Well look at what we got here."** It started almost in shock. **"A tiny little Vasto Lorde that smells absolutely delicious and frail."**

As he took a step forward, Ichigo stepped back. The other hollows stepped out of the shadows and circled the small orange hollow with wings.

 **"Let's see just how good this pipsqueak of a Vasto Lorde tastes."** The Minotaur spoke, almost like he was the leader.

He grabbed at the boy and raised him high into the air. As he was about to consume the boy, Ichigo closed his eyes out of fear.

 ** _"Dude, don't just accept this crap._** " The dragon spoke. **_"These guys are small fry compared to you. Don't let them scare you. Make them terrified of you. Show them just how powerful you are."_**

His words for some reason ignited a fire inside of Ichigo. Just as the Minotaur bit down on the boy, his teeth shattered on skin. He shrieked in pain as his followers watched in shock. Ichigo took this opportunity to break free from the hollows grip and punched a massive hole through its mouth. The Minotaur fell to the ground hard and Ichigo landed on his feet safely. The other hollows looked on as the small Vasto Lorde looked at them and charged a cero through his mouth. The hollows scattered as fast as they could but couldn't get away from the devastating blast Ichigo fired to them. Every hollow that was with the Minotaur was now nothing but a pile of ash.

"Wow." Ichigo started as he looked at his hands quizzically. "How am I this strong already dragon guy? I thought I was supposed to become a normal hollow first and work my way up."

 _ **"First off, my name isn't dragon guy. It's Orenji. And secondly, I honestly have no idea how you're starting off a Vasto Lorde."**_ Orenji started. **_"But if that is the case, then you need to get out of this forest and head up top right now."_**

"Orenji?" Ichigo question. "Your name's Orange?"

 _ **"Shut up!"**_ Orenji yelled out in annoyance. **_"Just go on and get out of this forest. I'll talk to you later."_**

Ichigo nodded and using the knowledge that he got earlier, he leapt up in the air and broke through the trees. He also felt the sand quickly try and bring him down, but Ichigo powered through it and was finally at the surface. He saw the black sky and the crescent moon high above. Ichigo stared wide eyed at it for a short while before he started to walk in a random direction.

Despite not knowing much about his powers or Orenji or even the fact of how he got here, Ichigo wasn't really concerned about any of that. He just wanted to know if his mom was okay. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was her screaming his name. That thought would be in his head for the rest of his life.

Ichigo wasn't paying attention to where he was going or what was happening around him and he accidentally stumbled on this mass group of hollows. Since he was so sort, most of the hollows didn't notice him. Ichigo was now in a huge crowd of adjucha and a few Menos Grande and there was this strange looking adjucha sitting on top of one of the Menos' shoulder. He was a red skinned wolf of some kind and he howled to get everyone's attention.

 **"This is it!"** He yelled out. **"The moment we destroy the soul society and rid ourselves of the soul reapers forever!" There was an uproar from every hollow there except for of coarse Ichigo. "Let's go and rid ourselves of our enemy forever!"**

A large portal like hole appeared out of nowhere and the hollows rushed through it. Ichigo tried his hardest to get out of the fray, but his small stature and lack of the use of his wings made it impossible for him to leave. He was brought into the portal and sent through with the other hollows. After a brief moment in darkness, he found himself at the end of the tunnel and a bright light shined down on his face. He was blinded for a second before he could see again. When he could, he saw that he was in falling down into a forest along with the other hollows. Ichigo had no idea what was going on until he landed on his feet with ease.

"Uh. Orenji?" Ichigo started while looking around in a brief panic. "Where am I?"

There was no answer and this made Ichigo worried even more as the last of the hollows came out of the portal in the sky. Ichigo was about to jump for the portal, but it closed before he even left the ground. Sighing in defeat Ichigo watched as the hollow started wreaking havoc on the forest. The Menos' were firing their cero's in multiple different directions while the adjuchas were destroying the trees and firing there own cero's at what looked like a village. The people in the village were running for their lives as the hollows continued their rampage. They were killing anything that moved and was going to continue, until a boy with white hair and white coat over his black clothes appeared. He raised a long sword in the air and started to say something.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The boy shouted and ice flew out of his sword and froze all the hollow in sight completely.

Ichigo didn't know what to think when he saw this white haired boy, but against his better judgement, Ichigo decided to walk toward him. Before he was even a few meters to the white haired boy, a female voice yelled out to the white haired boy.

"Captain, behind you!"

The captain turned and saw Ichigo standing away from him. The female appeared next to the captain and drew her sword as well. Ichigo got nervous and started to back away slowly.

"Aww." The woman started. "I'll deal with the little cutiepie captain. He doesn't seem all that dangerous."

"Wait a second Rangiku." The captain held his arm in front of her and stared at Ichigo intensely. After few brief moment, the captain looked at the small hollow with wide eyes. "This hollow is a Vasto Lorde class hollow."

Rangiku gasped and looked back to Ichigo. "You mean that cute little hollow is a Vasto Lorde?" She asked in disbelief.

The captain nodded to her. "Inform the other captains and take care of the adjucha and Menos'. I'll hold this one off until reinforcements arrive."

"Good luck captain." Rangiku disappeared again and left her captain with Ichigo.

The captain got into his stance and Ichigo waved his hands to him.

"Wait a second. I don't want to fight anybody." Ichigo tried to calm the whole situation, but was met with the captain slashing his sword to him. Ice came out of the blade like before, but Ichigo was able to dodge it much to his surprise.

The captain ruched Ichigo and began his barrage of swings and slashes. To his surprise, the small Vast Lorde was actually a lot faster than he anticipated. Ichigo dodged every swing from the captain and managed to create some distance between them. Ichigo ran away from him but was of coarse followed.

 _"This is the first Vasto Lordes sighting in more than a century."_ The captain thought as he chased the orange hollow. _"So then why is it running away if it was a part of this whole invasion?"_

His thoughts were broken when he felt three familiar spiritual pressure's approaching. One of which mad him cringe a bit. "No, not him. He'll drag this whole thing out."

Ichigo continued to run as fast as he could from the captain until he felt three people were right behind him. He stopped and turned around where he only saw the white haired captain still following him. The captain stopped and stared not at Ichigo, but above him. Ichigo backed away from the captain until he bumped into something solid. He turned and saw a very large man with pointy hair that had bells on the tips and a mad grin on his face. He had on an eye patch and his sword looked jagged as he had it resting on his shoulder. The big man stared down at Ichigo and then to the captain.

"Oi, Toshiro." He started. "Don't tell me you were having trouble taking out this pipsqueak of a hollow."

"He's faster than I gave him credit for Kenpachi." Toshiro started. "But he is still a Vasto Lorde.

"Really now?" A man in a straw hat and a pink coat appeared next to Toshiro along with a man with long white hair. "This little guy is a Vasto Lorde? That's kind of unbelievable Toshiro, don't you think?"

"Hard to tell Shunsui." The white haired man started. "I can feel his intense spiritual pressure, but it looks like he doesn't know how to control or use it properly."

"He looks kind of cute Kenny." A pin haired girl said while on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Oh well." Kenpachi said with a mad grin as he flared his spirit energy. The three captains were no strangers to Kenpachi's raw power, but Ichigo was simply looking at the bright yellow light shining off of the man. He didn't seem effected at all by Kenpachi's power, and that made the large captain grin even wider. "This just might be a little fun after all!" He brought his sword down with the intent to kill Ichigo.

When the dust settled Ichigo jumped up and landed feet first on Kenpachi's face and jumped off. He landed behind the man and continued to run away from them.

Other than Toshiro, who was shaking his head at the whole thing, everyone was laughing at what the small hollow did to Kenpachi. Kenpachi turned to where the Vasto Lorde was headed to and was now donning a look of rage at his embarrassment.

"I'M GONNA MURDER THAT KID!" He shouted as he ran at his top speed to catch up to him.

Toshiro wasn't kidding when he said that the Vasto Lorde was fast. He was moving at impossible speeds to get away from big guy named Kenpachi. Ichigo spotted some more people up ahead past some of the trees. He stopped when they noticed him and started to draw their swords as well. Ichigo panted and rested his hands on his knees. He was exhausted from all the running he had done.

The small group in front of him consisted of that woman from earlier called Rangiku, a man with red hair in the shape of a pineapple, a bald man, and a man with a 69 on his cheek. The four prepared themselves for the fight of their lives with the small Vasto Lorde. They were tense at first but when they noticed that it was tired, they decided to go for the kill. Ichigo saw the bald one rush towards him with his sword aimed for the chest. Ichigo dodged him and jumped away from the group. He had no intention of fighting anybody.

"Huh." The bald one started as he saw the long white hair leaping away from him. "For the strongest type of hollow, it sure is a coward."

"Ikkaku!" Kenpachi yelled out as he ran to a stop near his third seat.

"Captain?" Ikkaku started in a confused tone, until he saw a foot mark on Kenpachi's face. He tried his absolute hardest not to laugh.

"Laugh and you're dead." Kenpachi said in an intimidating way.

"The cut orange hollow stepped on Kenny's face." Yachiru said with enthusiasm in her voice.

The four couldn't hold in their laughter much to Kenpachi's annoyance.

Ichigo landed pretty far away from the group before falling to his knees in exhaustion. He had only been like this for a few hours so he wasn't used to this much physical exertion yet. He went over and leaned on one of the nearby trees to catch his breath. He looked up at the bright cloudless sky and wondered just what happened to Orenji and why he wasn't answering. After a few seconds of wondering, he heard a voice yelling towards him.

"Hado number 33: Sokatsui!" A bolt of blue lightning shot right at Ichigo and hit him directly in his chest.

The blast knocked him back several meters away from the tree he was leaning on and he rolled over to spring. He shook off the shot since it didn't pierce his skin and stood up to see a raven haired girl standing in front of him with her sword drawn.

"So, you're the Vasto Lorde that everyone's has been talking about?" She started with a confused look. "But you look just like a child. Who are you hollow? What's your name?"

Ichigo hesitated for a second before answering her. "Ichigo. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

Rukia looked confused at this point. She had heard that hollows possess names later in life as and adjucha, but never had she heard they possess full names as Vasto Lorde. She held her sword back up when she realized that she lowered it.

"Fine then, Ichigo Kurosaki." She started. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki. Tell me, why did you lead a flawed invasion and then abandon all of your followers?"

"My followers? They dragged me here by accident." Ichigo started. "I was just walking until I accidentally stumbled onto those guys. I don't want to fight anybody, I just want to leave this place and go home." He said that last part in a low tone and Rukia had a hard time hearing it.

"KUCHIKI!" Both Ichigo and Rukia looked over to see Kenpachi charging in. "Do yourself a favor and get out of my way!" Kenpachi rushed over at an incredible speed and stood in front of Ichigo with his sword high in the air.

Ichigo was too tired to move and didn't know what to do at this point. The soul reaper brought his sword down and that was when everything stopped. Ichigo looked around and noticed that it wasn't just the man that stopped, but everything. The wind, the movements of the spring, the loud crashes in the distance, even Rukia was motionless.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

 **"Okay, I'm done sulking."** A familiar voice came from behind Ichigo. The boy turned and was face to nose with Orenji.

"Orenji!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Where have you been? I don't know what's going on and these people are trying to kill me for some weird reason."

Orenji smirked at Ichigo's panicked disposition. **"These guys are called soul reapers. They kill hollows for a living basically, just as hollows consume others to become stronger. That dude who lead this whole thing thought that with a massive force, they could overrun the soul reapers main stronghold. What a loser."**

"Then what am I supposed to do then? They won't stop attacking me and I'm too tired to run away anymore." Ichigo started as he stood up in front of the dragon.

 **"Okay, okay, chill out there oh young grasshopper."** Orenji said in a Chinese accent. **"You aren't ready for a real fight yet, so you need to leave and head back to Hueco Mundo. Cool?"**

"How am I supposed to do that?" Ichigo asked.

 **"You gather up some energy in your hand, think about Hueco Mundo, then flick your finger to the air. A garganta opens up and you head through it. Easy."** Orenji said with a smile. **"Also you might wanna hurry cause I'm gonna make things go back to normal now."**

Ichigo nodded and moved away from the man's sword. Orenji nodded to him and disappeared. Suddenly, everything continued. Kenpachi struck the edge of the spring while Ichigo did as instructed. The second he opened the garganta he jumped through it leaving a seething Kenpachi.

Ichigo went through the same tunnel as before and landed onto the sands of Hueco Mundo once again. He looked around and sighed in relief.

"Thanks Orenji." Ichigo thanked his dragon.

 _ **"No prob bob."**_ Orenji said with a chuckle. **_"Now then, we gotta get you somewhere safe so you can start training."_**

"Training?" Ichigo questioned.

 _ **"Duh. You were running away like a pussy the whole time."**_ Orenji's insult was met with a confused Ichigo wondering what a pussy was. **_"Look. You need to get stronger okay. So nobody can beat you down and junk like that. Find like a cave or something so I can teach you how to fight."_**

Ichigo nodded and started to make his way off to find some place that was safe for what he could only assume was going to be a very rigorous life.

* * *

 **And There Goes The First Chapter. This Wasn't On Request, I Just Read A Bunch Of Stories Where Ichigo Is Killed And Becomes A Hollow And An Enemy Of Soul Society And Decided To Make My Own Version. Don't Know How Long I'll Make It, But A Few Things Are For Sure:**

 **1\. Ichigo Is A Permanent Chibi In This Story.**

 **2\. I Will Take OC Characters From You Guys.**

 **And 3. I Will Be Making Ichigo Very Powerful And Just A Hollow, Nothing Else. (Other Than Arrancar Later On.)**

 **If You Guys Liked It, Punch That Follow/Fav Button In The Face, LIKE A BOSS! And High Fives All Around.**

 ***WUPISH WUPISH***

 **But Thank You All And I Will See All You Dudes, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!**

 ***Clears Throat***

 **Sorry, Watching Too Much Jackseptieye On Youtube.**

 **If You Enjoyed This Story, Favorite And Follow To Keep Track Of It, Review For You Thoughts On It , And PM Me For Any OC Characters You Want Me To Write In This.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

* * *

Ichigo was able to find a cave after about an hour or so of walking and found that no one was inhabiting it. He walked inside and went to the back of the cave where the moons light didn't shine in. Ichigo sat next to the wall and started talking to Orenji.

"Okay Orenji. I'm somewhere safe. Now what?" Ichigo asked.

 **"Cool. Alright, close your eyes, drown everything out and come to your inner world."** Orenji said in his usual tone.

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. He focused on his inner world and drowned everything else out around him. For a few seconds, he sat there in deep concentration until he heard Orenji again.

 **"You can open your eyes now Ichigo."**

Ichigo did that and found himself back on top of the floating rocks. Only this time when he looked around, he saw multiple floating rocks amidst a bright plain of orange clouds and a white sky. Ichigo looked around and was amazed that his inner world was so peaceful and actually quite beautiful. He looked over and saw Orenji laying on the same rock as before. Ichigo smiled in his mask and jumped over to the relaxed dragon.

 **"Alright then."** Orenji started as soon as Ichigo landed in front of him. **"Ready for a good ole fashion training montage?"**

Ichigo cocked his head in confusion to what he was just asked. "What's a montage supposed to be?"

 **"Meh, forget it, String's just gonna skip this part anyways. Let's just get to training."** Orenji started as he saw a very confused Ichigo.

 _ **Captain's Meeting**_

As the captains stood in place, the head captain walked in and sat down in his usual chair. He banged his cane on the ground to start this meeting.

"It seems that the hollow invasion was successfully deterred and the remaining hollow are either being hunted or retreating, correct?" He asked to the four captains that were present at the invasion sight.

"Yes head captain." Toshiro answered first. "Though we did encounter a Vasto Lorde among them."

Other than Kyoraku, Ukitake and Kenpachi, everyone was surprised by this information. It didn't take long for the questions to emerge from everyone in the room to the four. The head captain banged his cane on the ground and released a portion of his spirit energy to get them to stop their questioning.

"Captains Hitsugaya, Zaraki, Ukitake and Kyoraku, step forward and explain to us of this Vasto Lorde and it's power." The head captain ordered. The four captains stepped out of line and the first to explain was Toshiro.

"I was the first to encounter the hollow. For some reason it had the body of a child and kept stating that it didn't want to fight. When I went in to deal with him, his speed was unlike anything I've ever seen before. I would even say that he far surpasses captain Soi-Fon's speed." Toshiro finished, noticing that said captain was more than a little insulted.

"I'll be the judge of that." Soi-Fon said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Then you'd be very surprised then." Kyoraku said with a grin toward the now fuming captain.

"One of my officers encountered the hollow after he had," Ukitake cleared his throat, "evaded captain Zaraki with his speed." If looks could kill then Ukitake would have been dead ten times over by now. Ukitake continued. "Rukia told me that the hollow said that his name was Ichigo Kurosaki, and that he wasn't involved in the invasion. As a matter of fact, she told me that Ichigo said he was brought here by accident and didn't want to fight anybody."

The words confused the other captains. They didn't expect the first Vasto Lorde in a century to be passive, or even a child for that fact.

"I don't think I've ever heard of any other hollow with that particular name before." Aizen started while rubbing his chin. "I might have to find this child for later." He thought to himself.

"You've been uncharacteristically quiet captain Zaraki." Unohana started to the man. "Did something of importance happen to you when you fought this child?"

There was an uncomfortable aura coming from the first and current Kenpachi as they locked eyes to each other. Everyone else started feeling uncomfortable at the exchange of looks. Kenpachi sighed and decided to answer with a scoff. "Little brat's fast and strong I guess, but he's too much of a coward for my taste. Running away from a fight like that."

The tension subsided between the two and the head captain spoke again. "What happened after he eluded you?" He asked to Ukitake.

"He opened a garganta and left for Hueco Mundo." Ukitake answered.

"We may not have a way to that world yet, but until that time is to come, we shall ignore this Vasto Lorde." The head captain said as everyone looked at him with confusion in their eyes. Even Aizen, Tousen and Gin were surprised. "This hollow appears to have no interests in fighting any of us, so there is no reason to hunt him down. We will monitor any other potential invasions and be prepared for anything this time. This meeting is dismissed." He banged his cane down and the captains left the meeting room.

As they left, Gin walked up to Aizen and started to ask what his thoughts were on this situation.

"I honestly don't know Gin." Aizen said while placing his hand under his chin. He actually and genuinely didn't know what to make of this. He hadn't received any new information on any new Vasto Lorde in the past century, so unless this one was very good at hiding his energy, Aizen had nothing. Gin could see the actual surprise on Aizen's face and knew that if his double cross would work to its fullest, he would need this Ichigo Kurosaki on his side, and fast.

 _ **Squad 13 Barracks**_

Ukitake walked back to his barracks when he spotted Rukia walking to him. He noticed her concerned look and wondered why she was like this.

"Captain Ukitake." She started with a bow.

"Rukia. What is it?" Ukitake asked her.

"I was about to ask just what the head captain ordered on the Vasto Lorde." Rukia asked as she looked down to her feet.

"The head captain has ordered that we ignore this particular hollow since he showed no intention of attacking any of us." Ukitake said with a smile.

Rukia sighed in relief at his words and looked up to her captain. "That's good to hear."

Ukitake cocked his head back as he heard her response. "Rukia, would you mind telling me why exactly you're okay with this news."

Rukia was like a deer caught in the headlights. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Ever since Ichigo told her about his current situation at the time, Rukia was starting to wonder if he truly was just a lost child or a hollow that really didn't want to fight. After a moment of silence from her, she finally spoke to her captain. "I just don't think that we should fight a hollow who looks to be frightened by things he shouldn't be afraid of. When I faced him, he could have killed me in so many different way, but when I was prepared to face him, he just looked terrified."

Ukitake placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled down to her. "Don't worry Rukia. Unless he attacks, Ichigo Kurosaki will be left alone."

Rukia smiled at her captain and bowed. She turned and walked away, hoping that Ichigo would never attack them.

 _ **Squad 10 Barracks**_

Rangiku was laying on the couch in her captains room, thinking about when she saw the small hollow. She couldn't shake how cute he was and how harmless he was as well. It frustrated her at how much she actually wanted to get a better look at him. She layed there and remembered the look of helplessness and fear in his movements. He wasn't some hollow who just so happened to be a Vasto Lorde, he was really just a child who was scared.

"I can't believe I feel sad for him." She said in a low tone.

"What was that Rangiku?" Toshiro said from his desk. He was sifting through paper work while he sat there.

"Oh nothing captain." She lied while smiling at him. "Just wondering when I'm going to meet Nanao for some sake, that's all."

Toshiro shook his head and continued with his paper work. Rangiku stood up and left the room, wondering just what the small hollow was up to right now.

 ** _Squad 11 Barracks_**

Yachiru was still on Kenpachi's shoulder as he walked to his squad barracks. She was very confused right now at what she was feeling right now. All she could think about right now was how cute that hollow that stepped on Kenpachi's face was. He was not only cute and fast, but he was also strong. Strong enough to best Kenpachi without even fighting him, and strong enough not to fight any of the other captains or lieutenants.

"Hey, Kenny." She started in an uncharacteristic tone.

"Hmm?" Kenpachi said as he caught her change in tone. He had noticed that ever since the hollow left that Yachiru's mood was very different now.

"Did grampa say to kill the orange hollow?" She asked while looking away to the sunset.

Kenpachi sighed at the very mention of the Vasto Lorde that embarrassed him. "Nah. He said to ignore em since he didn't really attack anybody."

Yachiru seemed relieved at the news and Kenpachi could tell that something was very wrong with this situation.

 _ **Hueco Mundo**_

"I can't believe we did all of that hunting and still didn't get stronger." A deer adjucha said in an annoyed tone.

"For once I actually agree with you on something." A lion adjucha said next.

"That actually surprises me that you two are getting along for more than five seconds." A snake adjucha said last.

"SHUT UP SUN SUN!" The two shouted at her.

"You three never cease to make me laugh." A teal haired centaur Vasto Lorde giggled out. This caused the three to stop their bickering for a short time.

"Good job Neliel." A blond Vasto Lorde walking beside Neliel said while patting her on her front leg. "Now, let's all get back to the cave and rest for now."

She received nods from the four and they all walked back to a cave not far from where they were. When they reached the entrance, both Vasto Lorde stopped, causing the three adjucha to do the same.

"What's wrong master Halibel?" The lion adjucha asked the blond with concern in her voice.

"There's a Vast Lorde in here, and a very powerful one at that." She answered. The three adjucha cringed at the news. Whenever anything made both Neliel and Halibel tense was usually something they couldn't even comprehend.

"You three stay behind us and give us cover." Neliel said to them as she and Halibel made their way in. They were followed by the three.

They made their way to the back of the cave where the faint energy of the Vasto Lorde could be felt. They readied themselves when they could feel it growing and around a corner. Both Neliel and Halibel looked at each other and nodded, then sonidoed to the source of the energy. They stopped in their tracks when they saw that the Vasto Lorde not only was just sitting there, but also a child. They looked back at each other in confusion, not knowing what to do.

"Did ya'll win?" The deer adjucha asked from around the corner when there was nothing going on.

The three looked around the corner and saw the small and cute Vasto Lorde just sitting there. The three walked up to Halibel and Neliel and they all looked down to the child, wondering just what exactly he was doing here. Their wonder was stopped when the child started to move his arms. Halibel and Neliel stood in front of the three adjucha in a defensive way as the Vasto Lorde stretched his arms into the air. His bones in his arms and spine popped loudly as he was about to get up, until he saw the five standing in front of him. Ichigo stared at them in confusion as they didn't do anything but stare at him. After a very awkward silence, Ichigo decided to say something first.

"Um, hi." He said while waving his hand to them.

The five looked at each other in confusion then back to the child. He didn't look all that intimidating, but he was still a Vasto Lorde. Neliel decided to make the first move after another moment of silence.

"Hi there. Is there a reason you're in our cave little guy?" She asked him.

Ichigo looked around the cave and was blushing in his mask. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that anyone lived here. I just thought it was abandoned."

"What's your name little guy?" Neliel started as she relaxed and knelt down to him. "Mine's Neliel Tu Oldelschwanck." She pointed to Halibel. "That's Tia Halibel, but I just call her Tia. And these three are Emilou Apache, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sun Sun."

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said to her.

"So why were you here in our cave Ichigo?" Halibel asked him while crossing her arms.

"Well I was training in my inner world so I can learn to control all of my powers." Ichigo explained.

"Your inner what?" Apache asked while cocking her head to the boy.

"Well that's what Orenji calls it." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

The five were even more confused and looked around for anyone else in the cave. When they saw no one else, they looked back to Ichigo and he sighed.

"Orenji is in my head. He's my inner hollow." Ichigo explained.

"An inner hollow within a hollow?" Halibel questioned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well if what you say is true Ichigo," Neliel started. "Then are you here to prepare for a fight?"

Ichigo shook his head to her. "I'm just training to know how to defend myself."

"Well if that's the case," Neliel smiled at him. "Then would you like to stay with us?"

The four behind her gasped and Halibel grabbed her by the arm. She dragged Neliel away and the three adjucha followed. Ichigo watched as they were conversing about what Neliel asked him. From what Ichigo could tell, they seemed to be good friends. Both Neliel and Halibel didn't seem to command neither Apache, Sun Sun or Mila Rose to do anything, and they seemed to be a very tight unit rather than a master slave deal. Ichigo was under the assumption that Neliel had to be the strongest out of the group since she offered Ichigo to stay with them. Ichigo didn't really mind staying with them. He knew he had no other place to go and the thought of having friends again sounded pretty great right about now.

 _ **"Staying with five chicks?"**_ Orenji started with a chuckle. **_"Lucky you Ichigo. At least now we know that particular power won't work on most hollows."_**

"True." Ichigo started in a low tone so the others couldn't hear him. "I still don't get what an aphrodisiac is, but whatever I guess."

Before Orenji could continue his teasing, the five walked back over to Ichigo. Halibel stepped forward first.

"Despite what Neliel said, and how we feel about allowing a Vasto Lorde stay with us," she sighed and looked over to a smiling Neliel then back to Ichigo. "We'll allow you to stay with us on one condition." Ichigo tilted his head to her. "I want to see just how powerful you really are. I'm challenging you to a duel outside, right now."

Ichigo looked at her with a surprised look behind his mask, but he nodded either way. He stood up and they made their way out of the cave. They walked far from the cave and over a large sand dune. Both Halibel and Ichigo stood in the center of it and stared each other down.

"Are you ready, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Halibel asked him.

Ichigo got into a fighting stance while having his hands un-clenched and in a claw like fashion. "Ready when you are."

Halibel raised her massive blade and swung down. A torrent of water came toward Ichigo, but he jumped up in the air to avoid it. Halibel was slightly impressed by his reflexes, but not fully impressed yet. She fired another torrent toward the airborne child only to see Ichigo cut through it with the greatest of ease with his bare hands. The water also turned into mist at the contact of Ichigo's hand, which surprised everyone down below. Ichigo smiled behind his mask and started to fall down to Halibel, using gravity to get to her instead of his speed. She readied herself and went for a slash when he was in range. To her surprise, Ichigo dodged it and landed on her blade. She was now face to face with him only for Ichigo to jump off her blade and kick her in the back with incredible force. She flew back several meters and crashed into the sand. Ichigo landed and saw the blond woman stand up with a surprised look on her face. He smirked behind his mask and saw her lift her blade up again, pointing it straight at the boy. He used his incredible speed to sit onto her blade. They were all stunned by his abnormal speed, realizing that it wasn't a sonido. Ichigo poked her in the forehead and cocked his head to the side.

"I'm pretty sure this means I win, right?" He asked her.

Halibel realized that Ichigo now had the win since he could do whatever to her before she could even react. She sighed to him. "Yes. You can stay with us from now on."

The other girls were actually very surprised at what they had just witnessed. They went over to the two just as Ichigo was getting off of her blade.

"That was amazing." Mila Rose said to him first.

"I never thought anyone other than master Neliel could beat master Halibel." Apache said with a hint of excitement.

"That was very impressive." Sun Sun said.

"Thanks." Ichigo said while scratching his head. "That's actually the first actual fight I've been in since I got up here."

"Really?" Neliel asked him. He nodded to her. "Wow. Small, strong, fast, powerful, and passive? A very rare combo here in Hueco Mundo. Since we're out again, do you want to come train with us?"

Ichigo nodded to her and the now group of six made their way farther out in the white desert. Unknown to them, a few sets of eyes saw just what happened. A tall and skinny bone adjucha with long claws saw what just happened and left to inform his blue haired leader. In the sky, a bat winged man with black fur and an emotionless looking mask saw what happened and wondered if this boy could give him a challenge. Off in the sands far away from the group was a spherical device with a camera in it. It was recording for a certain surprised captain.

* * *

 **There's Chapter Two For Ya'll. Hope Ya'll Enjoyed It.**

 **So Apparently When I Put The Pairing On Request In The Summary I Was PM'ed Three Times To Give Ichigo A Harem. So That's What I'm Gonna Do.**

 **No Lemons Though. Mainly A Harem Off Of How Cute They Think He Is And His Other Power I Briefly Went Over Involving An Aphrodisiac Ability. That Power Will Be Explained In Depth Next Time. Also, He Will Be Turned Into An Arrancar Either Next Chapter Or The One After It.**

 **Actually, Scratch That. Chapter Four Is When He And The Others Will Be Arrancar.**

 **Anyway, If You Liked This Story Favorite And Follow To Keep Track Of It. Review For Your Thoughts Or Any Requests You May Have For Other Stories Based On Bleach Or OC Characters You'd Like To See In This Story.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	3. Issues

**Chapter 3: Issues**

* * *

 _ **Kurosaki House, Day 1**_

Masaki hadn't stopped crying, same with her twin daughters. For the whole day it seemed like a complete and total nightmare for them, especially when Masaki told the two about what happened to their brother. Isshin wasn't home yet and Masaki had no idea how to tell him what happened, but she knew what his reaction would be the second he heard it. After an hour or so, Yuzu had passed out from the exhaustion of crying so hard. Karin just laid on her mothers shoulder with tears in her eyes while Masaki was trying her hardest to stop her tears.

"It should've been me." She kept saying in her mind. "Why couldn't have been me and not my baby?" The tears wouldn't stop now that she said those words.

 _ **After The Funeral**_

Ichigo's funeral had many of his friends there as well as family members on Masaki's side of the family. Tatsuki, Orihime and her brother Sora attended the funeral with tears in their eyes. Sora comforted his sister to the best of his abilities.

The remaining four Kurosaki members mourned for their loss. It was still a hard pill for Isshin to swallow when he got back for his business trip. He remembered walking into his wife and one of his daughters crying their eyes out while his other daughter slept on. He also remembered the news he received about his son. It was impossible to believe it at first, but when he felt and saw that his son's body was completely lifeless and soul less, he broke down with the rest of his family.

The rest of the day went on while the sky was covered in clouds and it started to rain. They were all already indoors back at the clinic and the house was filled with the familiar faces. Among those faces were Masaki and Isshin's old friends Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. They may not have known Ichigo too well, but the death of ones child was always an easy thing to mourn to.

After a few hours and the rain letting up, people started to leave the Kurosaki family to their grieving. Kisuke and Yoruichi stayed though to console their friends. Isshin was standing out on the porch at the back door having a cigarette, the first he's had in eight years.

"At least I know you have a way of coping at least." Kisuke started as he stepped out with him.

"It's not really coping." Isshin started. "It's more like trying to make sense of it all." He took another puff and blew a cloud onto the now drizzling rain.

"You wanna talk about it?" Kisuke asked as he placed a hand on Isshin's shoulder. "Talking helps when it comes to losing a loved one."

"I should've been there." Isshin said. "If I would have at least been there, my son would still be here and I would be the one who we're mourning for instead of him."

"Isshin, if you really believe that everything would've been better if you died instead of your son, then you're not thinking straight." Kisuke started again. He sighed. "Look, I've been trying to make sense of it all myself ever since I got the news. And I've worked tirelessly to find out what happened." This caught Isshin's attention. "I found out that the hollow that killed Ichigo was Grand Fisher."

The name made Isshin huff in disgust. Grand Fisher had always been a problem ever since he first arrived even all those decades ago.

"Kisuke." Isshin started as he put out his cigarette and turned to the man in question. "I want to know how to get my soul reaper powers back, and hunt him down."

"What's a soul reaper daddy?" A young voice said. Both men turned to the door to see Yuzu standing there, her eyes red a puffy from crying all day. She had overheard most of the conversation at this point. "What was the thing that killed big brother?"

Isshin could tell that there was no getting out of this with a joke or a vague answer, especially in everyone's current state right now. He looked over at Kisuke who nodded to him then he looked back to his daughter. He knelt down and hugged her. "Before you, Karin and even Ichigo were born, I used to be a soul reaper. Soul reapers are people that send the dead to the afterlife and purify bad spirits. Bad spirits are called hollows, and that was what took Ichigo away from us."

Yuzu listened to him in both confusion but also interest. Isshin noticed her curiosity and knew that if he were to explain this in detail, he would also have to explain to Karin as well and mention that they are children of a soul reaper and a Quincy. He looked back up to Kisuke and noticed that the man motioned to the inside of the house. Isshin looked over and saw Karin listening to Masaki while Yoruichi was there as well.

"Well at least I don't have to explain everything by myself." Isshin said to himself. He looked back to Kisuke again. "Is there also a way to get Masaki her powers back as well?"

"I don't know. But I promise you, I'll find a way." He said to Isshin.

Isshin picked Yuzu up and they all went inside to explain everything to their daughters. At least now the two twins would know just what to expect in the future from now on.

 _ **Five Years Later, Karakura Town**_ **( AN: From Four To Five Years. LOL)**

Ever since that night when the world of spirits and the afterlife was explained to them, both Yuzu and Karin had been doing their best to help in any way possible. Karin had shown an interests in her Quincy side while Yuzu was interested in the soul reaper part of her. For the past five years, the two had managed to awaken their respective powers and were strong enough to defend themselves from hollows and anything else that would cause them harm.

The two were walking over to Kisuke's shop to meet their parents for this special day. Yuzu was very excited about it while Karin was just smirking at her twins excitement.

"You're really that excited huh, Yuzu?" Karin asked her after they rounded the corner.

"Well duh." Yuzu started with a smile. "Today's the day mom and dad get their powers back. I mean aren't you excited about that? Now we can finally fully track down Grand Fisher together."

Karin nodded to her. It was true. Ever since that night five years ago when Isshin and Masaki explained about what hollow killed Ichigo, the two twins had been training themselves nonstop to find him and make him pay for what he did.

In order for Yuzu to attain soul reaper powers, she trained with her father and Kisuke in the training grounds. They had to cut her soul chain and wait for what they thought would be three days, but Yuzu's determination and will to avenge her brother and become stronger cut that time to only half a day. Her zanpakuto, Zangetsu, was an all yellow long sword with a crescent moon hand guard and black bandages around the grip. It would usually be on her back for easy access since it was taller than her.

Karin had trained with both Masaki to hone her Quincy abilities and Yoruichi to master hand to hand combat. She could now stand toe to toe with Yoruichi in an even fight. They went out of town for a month to train her near a hot spring resort. She was fast learner when it came to summoning her bow. It had only taken her a few hours to know how to fire an arrow properly and hit a target accurately under pressure. She had also learned how to use shunpo from Yoruichi and even a few kidos as well. Her bow was very different than a standard Quincy bow. Instead of blue, it was a dark color with only one patch of blue near the edges of the bow.

The twins made it to the shop and were greeted by Jinta and Ururu. For those five years, the four had become good friends with each other and even trained sometimes. But for the most part they would just play soccer.

"Ya'll made it just in time." Jinta said with a big tooth grin. "Kisuke's just about ready. Come on." Jinta led the three girls to the trap door and they all went down one at a time.

When they were at the bottom, they saw both Tessai and Yoruichi standing outside of a kido sphere. They went up to the two and looked inside of the sphere. Inside were Kisuke, Isshin and Masaki. Isshin and Masaki were laid down on a mat made of blue energy. They were side by side of each other and had their hands interlocked, getting ready for what may or may not happen.

"Okay." Kisuke started as he was finished setting up a device. "Now then, if all goes well here, then the barrier will change to white to show that Masaki's Quincy powers have returned to her, or at least a portion. If it turns blue, then that's Isshin's. And if it's black, then that means that something is going wrong." He looked straight at Yoruichi and Tessai. "If it changes to black, you two know what to do." The two nodded to him and Kisuke sighed heavily. He looked back to Masaki and Isshin. "You two do know what we'll have to do if that happens do you?"

"We know Kisuke." Isshin said as he looked over to Masaki.

"If that happens." She looked back to Yuzu and Karin. "Take care of them Kisuke. Promise us that."

Kisuke nodded to her and looked over to the now concerned faces of Yuzu and Karin. He sighed again before placing his hand on the sphere. An opening appeared and he stepped out of the sphere. He walked over to the opposite side of the sphere and knelt down. Tessai did the same and they both placed their hands onto the sphere.

"Okay you four." Yoruichi started as she backed up, taking them with her. "Stay behind me no matter what."

The four nodded to her and watched as the sphere started to glow and now became translucent. They all watched as the dome was starting to shake the very ground and lash out spirit energy. Yoruichi grabbed Jinta and Ururu and flashed behind cover while Yuzu and Karin flashed next to her. Kisuke and Tessai were having a very difficult time staying in contact with the sphere. They were being repeatedly hit by the violent spirit energy and the pressure that was being released, but they held on when they saw half of the sphere change to white.

"There!" Kisuke yelled out. "Tessai, just a little longer!"

"Trying boss!" Tessai yelled out as he was starting to fade from the shots. The white part of the sphere was calming down while the translucent side was still going crazy. Tessai was on the translucent side and couldn't hold out for much longer. Suddenly, that side of the dome started to turn blue, and the pressure and spirit energy started to subside. When the sphere was finally calm, two figures stood up inside of it. When they stood, the sphere shattered apart, revealing Isshin in his soul reaper outfit and Masaki with a white Quincy outfit on. Both Tessai and Kisuke passed out when the two emerged.

"Kisuke." Isshin said to his friend from where he was standing. "You okay over there?"

Kisuke did a thumbs up with what little strength he had, same with Tessai. When those two did that, both Yuzu and Karin ran up to their parents.

"There's my girls." Isshin said as he hugged them both when they were close. Masaki joined in on them and the four were now in a warm group hug, the first in a long time.

"Okay." Masaki started after they all let go. "Now that we have our powers back, we can find Grand Fisher."

"Before we do that, we'll need some practice before just heading out again like we're not rusty." Isshin said to her. He looked back over to the downed Kisuke. "Yo Kisuke, you don't mind if we train for a bit down here do ya?"

"No I don't." Kisuke managed to mutter out before he passed out.

"Alright then." Masaki started as she brought out her bow and Isshin unsheathed his zanpakuto. "Let's see if we still got it."

 _ **Hueco Mundo**_

Ichigo and the girls just got back to the cave after another hunt. It had been a very eventful hunt that really tested Apache, Sun Sun and Mila Rose. They fought a large adjucha with some kind of anger problems. Neither Neliel, Halibel or even Ichigo needed to step in to help them.

"You three really have gotten stronger these past few years." Halibel said to her followers. "I'm proud of your progress."

The three lit up at hearing her compliment them. They had been training hard with Ichigo's help these past few years. He was a pretty good teacher to them when he wasn't sparring with Halibel or Neliel.

"Alright." Neliel started with a yawn. "I'm gonna get some rest. Haven't slept in a few days. I'm so tired right now."

She looked straight at Ichigo and smiled at him. Ichigo crossed his arms and looked up at her. "You can sleep without having to cuddle with me like a teddy bear Neliel."

Neliel pouted but trotted off nonetheless. When she was around the corner, Ichigo chuckled under his breath. This was a recurring thing between him and the girls aside from Halibel. They would tease Ichigo by saying they could only sleep unless they had something soft, cuddly and cute to hold onto. The teasing never ceased with the four, but Halibel would never partake in it.

They stayed up and conversed with each other like they have been for the time they've been together and nothing really changed. Today was going to be a little different now. An intense pressure came inside of the cave. Apache, Sun Sun and Mila Rose were being crushed by it while Ichigo and Halibel were standing tall to it. Halibel released some of her energy so her followers could breath again.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" A voice outside of the cave yelled. "GET YOUR TINY ASS OUT HERE NOW AND FIGHT ME!"

Ichigo knew exactly who this was. Ever since his first battle with Halibel long ago, there was always one other Vasto Lorde who would constantly challenge him over and over again. Ichigo walked outside to see the blue eyed panther with his followers once again. He saw Ichigo and grinned widely.

"Lets do this Kurosaki." He said with a huff. "This time I've gotten stronger than the last time, and I will defeat you this time." He growled out.

"Grimmjow, don't you ever get tired of fighting me over and over and over again?" Ichigo asked him.

"Less talking, more fighting!" Grimmjow yelled as he rushed Ichigo with his incredible speed. Out of all the hollows in Hueco Mundo there were only two that were faster than Grimmjow: a Vasto Lorde named Zommari and Ichigo.

Before Grimmjow could even get close enough, Ichigo was already gone. He stopped and looked around only to see that Halibel was chuckling at him. He was about to ask until he could faintly feel a small weight on his back. A tick mark formed on his head as he realized that Ichigo was on his back again. This had also been a recurring thing when they fight. Ichigo would just sit on his back for a while until Grimmjow eventually figured out how to get him off. This time was different though. This time Grimmjow wasted no time, he sonidoed high into the air, much to Ichigo's surprise, and twisted his head in an attempt to bite the child. Ichigo jumped off and was now falling to the ground. Before he did, he was able to bring out his wings and stay afloat for a while, but Grimmjow fell on top of him and forced them both back to the ground. They landed hard and a massive crater formed in the sands. The two leapt away from each other and could tell that this would be their best fight yet.

 _ **Soul Society**_

Today was just another normal day in the soul society. Everything seemed to be going smoothly and things were actually quite calm, and that was a problem for Aizen. Things were too quiet for him right now. Ever since the hollow invasion five years ago and the sudden decrease in hollows in the world of the living, he hasn't been able to secure the Hogyoku from within Rukia's body. If it wasn't for Kisuke's fail safe then he would have gotten it a long time ago.

Aizen was in his secret surveillance room watching the events in the world of the living and was thinking of the best way to get the Hogyoku and get out. He had spent five years looking for the recent Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo as well with no luck. He had thought about using that hollow for his distraction but could never find the child again whether he was there or using his cameras. As he looked through the footage in the world of the living, he spotted the two girls once again. The soul reaper and the Quincy running along rooftops and killing hollows with extreme precision. They could be useful, but it would be difficult to get them here. They don't have any real reason to come here, and even if they did they most likely wouldn't just go to war with the soul society.

"Dammit." Aizen said in a low tone as he watched the screens.

He suddenly spotted a very familiar and supposed dead face. Isshin Shiba flashed near the two girls and they hugged him. Aizen now had an idea. If he could kidnap their human mother then- That's when he realized, if one girl was a soul reaper because of Isshin, then that could only mean that the mother...

He got his answer when an orange haired woman in a similar white outfit appeared next to them. Aizen sighed and slumped in his chair. Getting a distraction was going to be impossible for him no unless he were to start his plans farther down the road. As he lifted himself back up, he accidentally pressed the audio button and heard the four's conversation.

"Still nothing on where Grand Fisher is." The woman said first.

Aizen stopped and listened in on them, curious as to why they were interested in that particular hollow.

 _"Don't worry mom."_ The young soul reaper started. _"We'll find him and make him pay for taking Ichigo away from us."_

 _"That's right."_ Isshin finished. _"Come on, let's go."_ And they were all gone.

Aizen was now beaming at this new information and had just now realized it. The Vasto Lorde that has been eluding him for five years, is the son of Isshin Shiba. Grand Fisher must've killed him some time ago and he was able to somehow change into a Vasto Lorde instead of becoming a soul like he was supposed to.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Aizen started with a grin. "I think I've just found my distraction."

* * *

 **For The Record, Aizen Is OOC. That's Why He Had No Clue Of What Happened With Grand Fisher, Who Masaki Was, That Isshin Was Alive Or Even That He Changed His Name To Kurosaki. Just Thought I Should Clear That Up.**

 **Yuzu And Karin Will Have A Lot To Do With This Story The Rest Of The Way. I Also Really Hope You Guys Liked What I Did With Those Two. The Idea Of Ichigo Being A Hollow, Karin A Quincy And Yuzu A Soul Reaper Is Actually An Idea I Got From The Story White By Melkor's Mercy. I Would Recommend Ya'll Check That Story Out If You Haven't Already. I Tweaked Mine From His Though Cause In His The Roles Are Reversed On Yuzu And Karin. **

**If You Enjoyed This Chapter, Follow/Favorite To Keep Up To Date With It. Review For What You Thought Of It And If You Have Any OC Characters You Would Like To See In Here Or A Bleach Request Story, PM Me. I Would Appreciate It Very Much And You'd Get A Shout Out At The End Of The Chapter Your OC Debuts In.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	4. Aizen's Plan

**Chapter 4: Aizen's Plan**

* * *

Back in Karakura Town, the Kurosaki's were taking a break from hunting down Grand Fisher. It had been three whole months since both Isshin and Masaki got their powers back, and those three months were either used for training or hunting. Even with Kisuke's help, finding the hollow that ruined their lives was close to impossible. Throughout the three months, Kisuke would get a hollow signature that resembled Grand Fisher, but when the Kurosaki's would get there at top speed, there was usually nothing there.

"Hey dad." Yuzu started as she hunched over to catch her breath. "We've been looking for five hours straight now and it's starting to get dark."

"I know." Isshin said while hanging his head down.

"After school tomorrow and after you two finish your homework, we'll go and search again." Masaki said to her two children.

"Okay." Karin and Yuzu said to her.

They were making their way back to their home, until they felt a strange spiritual pressure not far from them. They stopped and looked out in the direction of the pressure and Masaki froze. It was the river.

"Mom?" Karin asked as she saw how Masaki was staring out to the river, memories of when Ichigo died flooding her mind like a plague.

"Masaki?" Isshin started as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She reacted and looked back to her husband with tears swelling in her eyes. Isshin brought her into a warm hug and felt her calm down. Even after all this time, it was still a terrible thing to experience your own child's death.

"It's okay." Isshin said in a comforting tone. "You're okay."

It took some time, but soon after Masaki calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes. She hated doing this in front of her children, but knew that they understood. After a brief silence and a few deep breaths, Masaki was ready to go. The four went to where the pressure was being released from and soon made it to the river. There was a brief flash of light that shined in front of them for an instant. They prepared themselves and looked around. They soon found the culprit for the sudden release of energy and they all had different reactions. Isshin was angry, Yuzu was determined to avenge her brother, Kari was eager to stop this monster, and Masaki was filled with rage. Standing in front of them was the hollow they were searching for, Grand Fisher.

 **"I hear that all of you were lookin for me."** The hollow said in a sinister tone. **"Well, here I am."**

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my son!" Masaki yelled as she fired an arrow at high speeds.

Grand Fisher leapt out of the way and landed not far from where her arrow was aimed for. When he landed, he was immediately bombarded by Yuzu and Isshin's swings and jabs. He was using his fur to defend himself, but still suffered a few cuts from the twos amazing fury. When he dodged a jab from Isshin, he was about to attack Yuzu who had missed her attack against him. When he was only inches away from her, two arrows struck him on his side. He flew back from the force of the attacks and slowly picked himself up only to hear this.

"Yuzu now!" Isshin yelled to his daughter as they both brought their zanpakuto up.

Isshin's Engetsu started glowing blue with a white outline while Yuzu's Zangetsu glowed yellow with white. They brought them down while shouting as loud as they could. "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A wave of blue and yellow spirit energy rushed straight to the hollow and hit him directly in his body. Masaki and Karin joined the two and they all walked over to the dust as it started to subside. Masaki walked in front and saw the hollow barely together as he was cut completely in half yet somehow still alive. Masaki brought out her bow and aimed it right at Grand Fisher's mask.

"This is for Ichigo you monster." She said as she pulled back, but before she could release, Grand Fisher started to chuckle weakly. "What's so funny?"

Grand Fisher stopped chuckling for a moment and looked straight at Masaki. "This." Suddenly, a crying child could be heard from behind the four. They turned around and were completely stunned by who they saw standing there, crying into his hands. It was Ichigo from that night.

Masaki stammered as she completely lost her sense of balance and stared wide eyed at her lost son. "I-I-Ichigo?" Was all she could say before the boy looked up to them to reveal his pale face and yellow eyes. His hair changed to white as did his skin. The Kurosaki's were shocked at what they wee seeing. A mask started to form on his head and right before it almost covered his entire face, he whispered to his mother.

"Why didn't you save me, mom?"

Masaki couldn't bear it any longer and broke down. Isshin was also at a loss for words as he saw his son disappear from sight. Yuzu and Karin had no idea what just happened, and couldn't express those thoughts in coherent sentences.

 **"You're a group of fools."** They turned to see Grand Fisher standing far off completely healed. **"You fell for the oldest trick in the book."** He flicked his finger to leave, but instead of a garganta like every other hollow, he opened a senkaimon. This shocked the hell out of Isshin and Masaki while surprising Yuzu and Karin. A hollow opening a senkaimon to the soul society? Impossible. **"If you want your revenge, come and get it."** Grand Fisher said as he looked straight at Masaki. He leapt into the Senkaimon and the gates closed before any of the Kurosaki's could regain themselves.

"He-" Masaki started in a panicked tone. "He tricked us."

 _ **Dangai**_

As Grand Fisher landed in the Dangai, he immediately changed to Sosuke Aizen. He had a smirk on his face as he sheathed his zanpakuto and walked back to the soul society.

"That should give them a reason to come here." He said in his arrogant tone of voice. "Now, time to introduce myself to the boy. If I can find him now."

 _ **Hueco Mundo**_

Ichigo was sitting outside of the cave and looking out into the endless sands. He looked up and sprouted his large wings. He flew up at normal speed and floated in the air with his legs crossed. He held his legs with his hands so they wouldn't come undone, and he just floated there looking out in the distance. He decided to fly a little higher to get a better look of everything and was surprised when he could see the horizon of Hueco Mundo curve.

"Must be high enough to see everything huh, Orenji?"Ichigo asked his orange dragon.

 _ **"I think so."**_ Orenji said in an unsure tone. ** _"I don't think anyone has ever really seen all of Hueco Mundo before. Awesome to know we're the first in a sense, eh Ichigo."_**

Ichigo chuckled lightly under his breath. "Yeah I guess so."

 _ **"You good Ichigo?"**_ Orenji asked.

"Yeah yeah. Just..." Ichigo thought for a second then sighed. "I miss my family."

Orenji sighed as well and remembered why Ichigo never left to see them. They wouldn't believe that he was still Ichigo and not just some hollow using his name to mess with people.

"I just wish I could see them again without this stupid mask in my way." Ichigo said as he floated there.

Orenji sighed and was about to say something, until an explosion caught there attention. Ichigo sighed and payed it no attention until he felt a soul reapers spirit energy. Fearing the soul reaper, Ichigo rushed over at half his speed which greatly exceeded anything else in Hueco Mundo. Ichigo landed in the sands to spot a crater with a man with glasses standing in the center. Next to him was a group of adjucha that were all cut down but still alive. Ichigo knelt down and examined the soul reaper. He was wearing the same captains uniform as the four he saw five years ago. This made Ichigo tense up a bit before the soul reaper looked up and was surprised.

"Well then." He started with the same surprised look. "Finding you was a lot easier than even I thought." He sheathed his zanpakuto and motioned to Ichigo. "Come on down. I'm not here to fight, I just want to talk to you Ichigo."

Ichigo wasn't surprised that the captain knew his name. Ever since what Ichigo did five years ago, outrunning and outsmarting that bloodthirsty captain, his name was known around several hundred adjucha and a handful of Vasto Lorde. He also knew the soul society probably spread his name among their captains.

Against his better judgement, Ichigo sonidoed down to the captain, surprising him with his speed. "Incredible." The captain started with his jaw dropped.

"Um, why are here mister?" Ichigo asked as he looked up to the captain.

Aizen knelt down to the child and smiled. "I've been looking for you Ichigo. I wish to help you, but you must help me. Understood?"

"And what exactly do you want to help me with exactly?" Ichigo asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"I wish to help you reunite with your family." Aizen said, surprising the boy. "All I ask is that you come with me for a short time. I knew you were fast, but that speed is unlike anything I've ever seen before."

"What do you mean reunite me with my family?" Ichigo asked as he took a step forward. Aizen knew he had struck a nerve, but also knew this boy was miles ahead of him in power.

"You help me retrieve an item called the Hogyoku, and I can help you Ichigo." Aizen said quickly as he started to feel the boy's rising spirit energy. "That is all I ask. I'll need your help leaving when I get it. Can you do this for me Ichigo?"

Ichigo sighed and let up on his energy. He looked at the captain and asked. "What do you want me to do?"

Aizen smirked on the outside, but inside he was incredibly relieved he didn't have to attempt to fight the boy.

"Here's what you need to do." Aizen began to explain.

 _ **Karakura Town, Kisuke's Shop**_

"Kisuke, we're goin to the soul society right now!" Isshin yelled out as he and Masaki barged into the shop, their daughters right behind them. Kisuke and Yoruichi jumped out of their skins when the door to the shop flung open to reveal the obviously upset duo.

"Wait what?" Kisuke started with a confused face. "Why exactly do ya'll want to go there?"

"Grand Fisher showed up at the river and before we could take him out-" Masaki started before taking a breath. "He tricked us into seeing Ichigo, and we all froze." Masaki wasn't crying, but she was clearly distressed about this whole situation.

Both Kisuke and Yoruichi were surprised by what they were told. "Wait a minute. Are you implying that he somehow went to the soul society?" Yoruichi asked.

"He opened a senkaimon." Isshin said to the two.

"Then we'll have to worry about that later." Kisuke started as he stood up. "Right now, if Grand Fisher was somehow able to get into soul society through a senkaimon, then who knows what else he could possibly do." He lead them down to the training grounds and they walked over to a small gate. Kisuke placed his hand on it and released his spirit energy. The gate started to open up and reveal the Dangai.

"Alright." Yoruichi started with a big grin on her face. "I might as well come with too. You never know."

There were no arguments there as the four were focused at the task at hand. The now five went inside and proceeded through the Dangai. By the time the cleaner showed up, they were already at the end of the tunnel. They fell down into a clearing not far from the gates of the Seireitei. The soul society was actually beautiful at night time.

"Hey Isshin." Yoruichi started to him. "We're not that far from her, you know."

"Not that far from who?" Karin asked her sparring master.

Yoruichi looked down to her and smiled. "You're cousin."

Both Yuzu and Karin beamed at those words. They would have never expected that they had a cousin in the soul society.

"We should go and see her Isshin." Masaki started as she placed a hand on her husbands shoulder. "They should at least see your side of the family."

Isshin sighed and followed Yoruichi. After a few detours to avoid watchful eyes, they arrived at the Shiba compound. Isshin smirked at the banner and went up to the door. He knocked hard on it to get everyone's attention and they waited.

"WHOEVER IS OUT THERE AND HAS THE BALLS TO BANG ON MY DOOR HAD BETTER BE SOMEONE-" Kuukaku was in the middle of shouting until she opened the door and saw her uncle standing right in front of her.

"I'm pretty sure you were going to say someone who knows just how to calm you down." Isshin said to her with a smile on his face.

Kuukaku was stunned at seeing her uncle for the first time in decades. She couldn't find words for how she felt right now. Relieved? Happy? Surprised? Angry? Or maybe just a combination of all of that, she still punched him straight in his face. Unlike her other strikes to other people that would usually send them flying away, this strike simply made Isshin stagger. He looked back to her and saw her sigh at him.

"Well that's one weird way of saying hey to your uncle." Isshin said with a grin as he rubbed his cheek with his free hand.

"You don't even know what happened to our clan after you left don't you?" Kuukaku started.

"I do." Isshin started. "And I'm sorry I wasn't here, but there was someone very special to me that needed my help." He looked to Masaki and she smiled to him.

Kuukaku looked to her then back to Isshin and then to the two girls behind him. She gasped when she saw them. "You mean, these two and her are your-"

Isshin cut her off and placed his arm around Masaki. "This is my family Kuukaku. And we could really use your help."

"Come inside and explain everything to me." Kuukaku said as she let everyone in.

 _ **The Next Day, Seireitei**_

Earlier in the morning, some sort of object struck the dome of the Seireitei and shattered it. Everyone was on high alert after they felt four different spirit energies come from the area it crashed at. A captains meeting was held and the head captain ordered all captains be on high alert for these intruders. This was music to Aizen's ears as his plan was starting to come together. He just needed Ichigo to find that one hollow, Hooleer, that could send the Negacion to his position on the Sokyoku hill. It was now all about timing now. He had already taken care of the central 46 and now only needed to hope that Ichigo finds Hooleer before everything comes to a head.

 _ **Hueco Mundo, Menos Forest**_

Ichigo was making his way further into the Menos forest by air. Aizen instructed him to find a massive hollow called Hooleer and convince him to send his Negacion to the soul society at a particular time and place.

When Ichigo had told his friends back in the cave of what he was asked to do by a soul reaper, of coarse most of them didn't agree with this at all. Mainly the three adjucha. Halibel was cautious of Ichigo trusting a rouge soul reaper while Neliel said she would support Ichigo no matter what. It took some convincing, but he was eventually able to get them to trust his decision. He was lucky to have friends like them.

After a few hours of flying, he spotted the large hollow he was looking for along with a blond haired Vasto Lode. Ichigo got a good look at him. He was probably a few feet taller than Ichigo and had armor like skin that was pale white. His mask only had one eye hole to it and half of his mask on his jaw looked to be cracked. Ichigo landed in front of the two, making them cautious of another Vasto Lorde.

"Hi." Ichigo said as he waved to them. "I'm Ichigo, and I was wondering if you could help me with something."

The mention of his name mad the blond shudder and take a half step back. He, along with most of every other hollow in the forest had heard of that name. "I've heard of you before." The Vasto Lorde started. He cocked his head at Ichigo almost like he was examining him. "I heard you were short, but I didn't think you were shorter than even me."

Ichigo let out a chuckle and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I get that a lot actually. So what's your name?"

"I'm Wonderweiss Margela." He said as he pointed to himself. He pointed to the big hollow behind him. "This is Hooleer, my only friend."

Ichigo waved to the giant hollow. "Hi there Hooleer."

"So, what does the infamous Ichigo want our help with?" Wonderweiss asked him.

"Well I need Hooleer to send something called a Nega-something to the soul society in like, two hours or so." Ichigo said to Wonderweiss.

"Oh, that's it?" Wonderweiss asked him. Ichigo nodded to him. "Okay. We can do that, right Hooleer?" He looked up to the giant hollow and it bellowed out to him almost cheerfully. Wonderweiss looked back at Ichigo and continued. "We'll help you on two condition."

"Okay." Ichigo said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"One, we can be friends and go up with you." Ichigo gave him a thumbs up much to Wonderweiss' excitement. "And two, I really would like to fight you sometime to see just how strong you really are."

If Ichigo wasn't wearing his mask, then these two would be able to see his happy face as he bounced up and down. "Deal. I was looking for someone new to fight against at some point."

Wonderweiss and Hooleer were ecstatic as they followed Ichigo back to the surface. They were met with many faces as they left. Most of were from fear at the sight of two powerful Vasto Lorde walking together and a massive hollow behind them. By the time they made it back to the cave, it was almost time for Hooleer to launch his Negacion to soul society. The three were met by the others at the opening of the cave and Apache, Mila Rose and Sun Sun were very tense at the sight of the massive hollow.

"Hey girls." Ichigo started with a wave. He pointed to Wonderweiss who was standing next to him. "This is Wonderweiss and the big guy is Hooleer. They're going to be staying with us now."

The news made Halibel look at Ichigo with her head cocked to the side. "No offense Ichigo, but Hooleer won't be able to fit in the cave."

"Hooleer can stay outside, and I'll stay out with him." Wonderweiss spoke up.

That was about all they needed to hear before Ichigo told the two that it was almost time. Wonderweiss looked up to his friend and told him to go for it. Hooleer let out a strange bellow and a large yellow beam shot towards the sky. It opened a large garganta and went into it.

Back at the soul society, Aizen, Gin and Tousen had already made themselves known to everyone and had the Hogyoku now. They knew they were outnumbered on the Sokyoku and everyone knew they had nowhere else to go. That was when the sky opened up and three Negacions engulfed the three rouges. As they were lifted up, Aizen started to monologue all of his past actions and deeds to everyone. He then turned to the Kurosaki family who had just finished their battle with both Byakuya, Kenpachi, Toshiro and Komamura. What he said got under their skin.

"You all believed that Grand Fisher came here when really that was just my Kyoka Suigetsu." He continued as he took his glasses off and slicked back his hair. "Oh, and one last thing. I was the one who ordered Grand Fisher that night to take his life. Ichigo Kurosaki belongs to me now."

That made the four gasp at the sudden realization that Ichigo was alive and he was with Aizen in the land of hollows. Before any of them could retort, Aizen was already past the garganta and it closed.

Aizen and his two followers were now falling from the sky and had to catch themselves so they wouldn't fall down hard. They were met by many eyes all staring at them. The three rouges recognized Ichigo, but all of the others were almost complete mysteries to them.

"So." Ichigo started in a cheerful like tone. "I helped you, so now you have to help me see my family. Right?"

Aizen smirked at the boy. "First things first Ichigo." He held the Hogyoku to his face. "First I must assemble my army. Then I will help you see your family." Aizen was so confident in himself that he had forgotten one thing, he was in the Negacion when he said what he said. He realized this all too late when Ichigo appeared and took the Hogyoku and his zanpakuto away form him. The others surrounded the three and were prepared for a battle.

"So." Ichigo said, still in his cheerful tone. "I belong to you right? Well, not anymore."

* * *

 **That's Another Chapter. Hope Ya'll Liked It. I Decided To Skip Over The Whole Seireitei Thing Cause I Already Did This Before And Didn't Want To Do It Again. Also I Realized That It Nearly Fit The Manga/Anime. Think About It, A Soul Reaper, A Quincy, Two Others And Yoruichi Invade Soul Society. Didn't Wasn't To Copy The Whole Thing.**

 **I Was Requested To Put An OC In This Story And I Will In The Next Chapter. He Will Be A Fullbringer And Probably The Only One In This Story. Expect To See Him In The Next Chapter.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter, If You Did Favorite/Follow To Keep Up With It And Review For Your Own Thoughts.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	5. From Vasto To Arrancar

**Chapter 5: From Vasto To Arrancar**

* * *

Aizen stood there in absolute shock, a rare moment in his life. He never would've expected the boy to take advantage of his own arrogance nor would he think the boy was a few steps ahead of him.

Ichigo stood in front of the leader of the three rouge captains and tilted his head to the side. He did in fact hear everything that Aizen said i the Negacion through Hooleer. When he initially heard it, he was surprised by the fact that it was Aizen that had him killed by Grand Fisher. He also heard him saying all of that to his family there. When Ichigo realized that, he knew that he couldn't trust Aizen to keep his word, and Orenji instructed him on what he should do the second the three got there.

"You had me killed that night." Ichigo said to him. "Why?"

Aizen knew that the three were in no position to really fight, especially since they were in the middle of four Vasto Lorde, three strong adjucha and a hollow that could send them back just as fast as they got there. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Aizen answered the boy. "I initially meant to kill your mother to get you to embrace your full potential. But Grand Fisher had other ideas."

"My full potential?" Ichigo started as he cocked his back. "What are you talking about?" Aizen smirked at the boy for a few seconds and the two were in a silence for a few minutes. Ichigo was starting to get confused by the mans tactics, so he just asked. "Well, what are you talking about?"

Aizen's smirk left when he remembered that Ichigo was still a child in not only body, but mind as well. "Your father was a soul reaper, and your mother a Quincy. That makes you a hybrid of the two. And now a full hybrid of the three. Soul reaper, Quincy and now hollow all rolled into one stable body. My ace in the hole. You, Ichigo."

Hearing this surprised everyone standing wit Ichigo. They had no idea that he was a hybrid of any kind, and that was evident by the looks on their faces as they stared at Ichigo. Ichigo on the other hand scratched the back of his head in confusion. Much to Aizen's surprise, his words didn't have the effect on the boy as he had hoped it would. Ichigo still held onto both the Hogyoku and his zanpakuto the same way, and he didn't look like he was shocked or surprised by this whole situation.

"So you just wanted to use me so you can do something an evil guy would do, right?" Ichigo asked in pure confusion.

Aizen sighed, realizing that his ace in the hole would not be helping him whatsoever now. "Seeing as though you have no interest in assisting me," he held out his hand to Ichigo. "At least hand me back my zanpakuto so we may leave peacefully." Aizen was going to have to trick Ichigo sense he couldn't use the boy at this point. If Ichigo were to give him his Kyoka Suigetsu, then he could use it to get the Hogyoku back. He inwardly smirked while outwardly sweat dropping.

"No thanks." Ichigo started while shaking his head to the man. "You're just going to use it to try and get this thing back right?" Ichigo waved the Hogyoku at the stunned man in front of him. "I wonder what happens if I do this?"

Almost like a nanosecond, Ichigo flashed over to all of his friends and tapped them with the Hogyoku in his hand. In a massive burst of blinding purple energy, all seven hollows around them had changed drastically. When the light finally died down, all of them now looked more human than before. They all had mask fragments in the respective places and they all were naked as well. **(AN: They Look The Same As I They Do In Canon, So I Don't Have To Explain Their Looks)** The one looked remotely like how they used to look like before was Hooleer. It, no, she was now a little shorter than Wonderweiss and she looked like a purple girl made of the same goop she was before but it was more solid than how it used to be. Her facial features changed with her 'skin' and she didn't have on a mask fragment.

Aizen and his comrades looked on in shock and horror as everyone, with the exception of Hooleer had their own zanpakuto now. Aizen looked over at Ichigo with rage filled face and shouted as Ichigo was about to press the Hogyoku to his chest like he did the others.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He shouted right before Ichigo pressed it to himself.

There was another bright flash and an intense spiritual pressure that swept all around Hueco Mundo. A massive beam of white energy fired high into the air, visible to everyone, and then it stopped. When the crowd of people looked at where the beam originated from, they were surprised to see Ichigo in his new form. His long white hair had now reached to his upper back instead of his feet, his mask was now only a fragment on the top of head just above his right eye. His skin was just the way it was before he became a Vasto and his eyes were now orange with red pupils to them. His zanpakuto was laying in front of him. Just like everyone else as well, he was also naked.

As he stood there, Ichigo fell to his knees and in the process dropped both the zanpakuto and the Hogyoku. Aizen wasted no time in retrieving the two items and leaving along with the other two rouges. Halibel and Wonderweiss were about to chase after the three, but Ichigo stopped them.

"Wait a sec guys." He started, getting their attention. "I don't think we should stay here right now."

"Especially since we're all in the nude right now." Neliel said as she covered herself up as best as she could.

"So now what?" Apache asked everyone.

There was a collective shrug throughout the group, until Ichigo decided that now would probably be an okay time to leave Hueco Mundo and head home now. "Let's get out of here and just go to world of the living. I'm pretty sure we can find someone that would like to help us out."

Not really seeing any other option other than wander around, the rest of the group nodded and Ichigo opened up a garganta leading back to his old home.

 _ **Seireitei, Captain's Meeting**_

Despite the four being tricked into coming to the soul society by Aizen and being the main reason he escaped, the Kurosaki family were pardoned for their previous actions. Much to everyone's surprise aside from Kyoraku, Ukitake and Unohana, the head captain was actually very happy to see his old star student alive and well again. He even excused both Masaki for being a Quincy and his two daughters for being hybrids of the two. That surprised everyone. especially Isshin.

"Isshin Shiba." The head captain started from his chair. Isshin stepped forward. "After the events of today, with Aizen and his two cohorts escaping to Hueco Mundo and the fact that he has your son, I hereby reinstate you into the ranks of captain should you accept."

Isshin had a smirk on his face as he was told this. He looked back to his family and saw their smiling faces to the news. He turned around and bowed. "Thank you head captain, but with all do respect, I don't want to be captain of my old squad." He looked over to Toshiro and smiled to him. "Toshiro is doin just fine with it."

"Then I hereby reinstate you as the new captain of squad five." The head captain said to him. With that, Isshin rejoined the ranks as a captain for the first time in a few decades.

The rest of the captains meeting went by as expected. Everyone was concerned as to what Aizen's plan was and what he was going to use the Hogyoku for. After a while the meeting ended and Isshin rejoined his family as they were getting ready to head back to the world of the living to rest up. Despite being pardoned, now Isshin would have to stay in the soul society to continue the work of a captain.

"Do you think we can visit you often dad?" Yuzu asked him with a sad smile. She was going to miss always seeing her father.

"Don't worry Yuzu, now that everyone knows that Aizen was the one behind everything here, the head captain will be very lenient with all of you being able to come here." He said to her with a goofy smile.

"Still gonna miss you dad." Karin said to him with her usual small smile.

"I'll miss you too Karin." Isshin said as he hugged both of his daughters. He looked over to Masaki and saw her worried smile. He went to her and raised her head with his left hand and caressed her cheek with it. "This isn't goodbye Masaki."

"It's not just that." She started as she leaned into his gentle touch. "It's what Aizen said about Ichigo. I just hope and pray that we won't have to fight him anytime soon."

"Hey now." Isshin started as he his lips brushed up against hers. "At least now we know that he's alive. A hollow, but alive nonetheless. We'll see him again, I know it."

She smiled at him and met his lips with hers. They stood there like that for a few seconds before the senkaimon opened up. Masaki reluctantly parted form her husband and walked over to it with Yuzu and Karin right behind her. They waved back to Isshin one last time before leaving the soul society.

As they exited the Dangai, they landed a few blocks away from their home, so they just flashed over only to see that the door handle was broken off its hinge. They all prepared themselves when they felt multiple hollow energies inside the house. Yuzu drew her Zangetsu while Masaki and Karin drew out their bows, and as fast as they could, the charged in to see a several female-like hollow sitting around the living room with only towels and bed sheets covering their naked bodies. The five sat there and looked at the three in embarrassment to their current situation. Not letting their guards down, Masaki, Yuzu and Karin approached the five slowly.

"I sense three other hollow energies in my home." Masaki started while aiming her bow to Halibel's face. "Who are all of you and why are you all naked in our living room?"

Before any of them could even respond, a familiar voice coming down the stairs stopped the three in their tracks.

"Mom?"

Masaki looked over and saw her long lost son with some of his old clothes on himself. He looked completely different than the last time she saw him all those years ago. He was accompanied by a blond haired boy in some of Ichigo's old clothes as well and a purple girl that stood behind the blonde.

Masaki's bow returned to it's pendent and she looked at her son with wide and teary eyes. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled and went up to hug her. When he was in arms reach of her, she embraced him in a deathly tight hug and absolutely refused to let him go. Not now, not ever, not this time.

 _ **Karakura Airport**_

The plane had finally touched down at it's destination and all of its occupants had gotten off. Among the sea of people that were exiting the plane, there was one lone boy with short brown hair, a slim figure, and black framed transition lense glasses that hid his hazel eyes well. He was wearing black cargo pants with a red shirt and a white jacket with the sleeves rolled up. He also had on white Nike's that had red bottoms to them. He stretched himself out and looked around for anyone that was looking for him. Not surprised whatsoever, the boy sighed when he didn't see his own father waiting for him.

"Naturally." The boy started with a sigh. "Tells me to drop everything back in south Georgia to come over her just to blow me off when I do get here. Typical dad."

With those words, the boy left the airport and when he was out of sight from everyone there, he used some sort of technique under his feet to move high into the air. When he was high enough, he started to leap from building to building in search of his fathers house.

He wound up finding it after a few minutes of searching. It was very difficult to miss since it was the only blue house that was next to a clinic.

"Okay dad." The boy started with a sigh. "You better have a good reason for ditching me at the airport."

He reached for the door handle but stopped when he felt a strange feeling wash over him. He had never felt this before and he felt it next door at the clinic. Against his better judgement, the boy went to a window at the front of the residence at peered inside. When he did, he saw five nearly naked women all with some kind of mask fragments on them, two boys that looked younger than him, a purple skinned girl behind one of the boys, two other girls that looked around his age, and a woman with orange hair. The woman with the orange hair hugged the boy with white hair and held onto him tightly.

The boy smiled at this show of affection from who he could only assume was a mother hugging her son. It reminded him of his mother before she died. Loving, kind, and always there for him. He was brought out of his thoughts when one of the nearly naked women looked straight at him. She had blue hair and different color eyes. One was blue the other red. The boy saw her grin evilly at him and point him out so the other women could see him.

"Oh man." The boy started as he took a deep breath. "Thomas Rancher, what are you about to get yourself into now this time?"

 _ **Hueco Mundo**_

Aizen and his cohorts had a very difficult time trying to get their bearing after witnessing the Hogyoku transform three adjucha, four Vasto Lorde and one large hollow into arrancars. They were in no hurry to find others to join their army just yet, so they decided to rest for a bit before going to the 'king' of Hueco Mundo himself.

As the three were resting, two pairs of red eyes spotted them from the shadows. They had first sensed powerful spirit energies near where the three soul reapers were initially, and decided to go to the source of it. When they saw the white beam of light shine in the air like a beacon of hope, they had both ran at their fullest speed to see the eight individuals as they were now arrancars.

For a while, the two had been following the soul reapers, and now they were ready to feast upon them.

"I want that guy with the silver hair first." One of them said in a female voice.

"We attack them together Meiko, okay?" The other said in a male voice.

Meiko huffed at him. "They're relaxed and have their guard down Keiji. We'll be fine, but I want to talk to that brown haired guy before we kill them. He knew that Ichigo Kurosaki Vasto."

"We'll do that later." Keiji started as he stood up after feeling an all too familiar spiritual pressure fast approaching. When he stood, the moon light showed him as a black wolf with a white dash-like mask one. Meiko stood to when she felt the energy and she looked the exact same as her brother.

"Why is he coming here?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but we don't wanna be here to find out." Keiji started as he turned around. "Let's get out of here before he notices us. You don't want a repeat of last time now do you?"

Meiko cringed at the thought of last time, so she followed her brother to avoid the wrath of the panther Vasto Lorde fast approaching the three soul reapers.

* * *

 **There's That Chapter And Three OC Characters.**

 **Meiko And Keiji Were Created By My Fanfic Friend YeagerMeister31, And Thomas Rancher Was Created By** **Blue-Fire01.**

 **Definitely A Shout-Out To Those Two Guys For Being Patient With Me As I Put Their Characters In Like I Promised Them I Would. Those Three Will Be Important To The Story Later On.**

 **As You Guys Know, I Posted The Summaries For Two New Bleach Fics That I'm Currently Working On In My Profile. Well I Thought Of Another One And Will Put That In Shortly After This Chapter Goes Up. It Will Be A FemIchi Story Like My Current One But It Will Probably Be A Three-Shot Story. It Will Be My First Bleach Fic That Is Smut And Lemon Oriented, So I Hope You Guys Will Enjoy That.**

 **I've Been Wanting To Do A Smut Bleach Fic For A While And I Read A Story Called Strawberry Guardian By BonneNuit That Inspired To Make Said Pairing. Again, Hope You Guys Will Enjoy It When It Comes Out Eventually.**

 **If You Liked This Story Then By Now You Know What To Do. Send Me Reviews For What You Think Of Smut Story I'll Be Posting Some Time This Month Or In December. PM Me For Request Like Only You Guys Know How To. You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	6. Chibi's Home

**Chapter 6: Chibi's Home**

* * *

Ichigo stood there with a smile on his face as he was hugged tightly by his mother. She wasn't letting him go anytime soon so he hugged her back in kind. When he felt tears on his shoulder, that was when he decided to speak up.

"Mom? What's wrong?" He asked her with a little concern in his voice.

Masaki lifted her head off of him and looked deep into his now orange and red eyes and a tear formed in hers. She lowered her head down as she realized that her baby boy had been a hollow this entire time. Ichigo used both of his hands and lifted her head up. When she saw his smiling face, her worries were pushed into the back of her mind.

"I'm so glad you're alright my beautiful boy." Masaki said to him with a smile of her own. She looked around to the others and saw that they were staring at the window. "What are all of you looking at?" Despite being with her son after five years of assuming he was dead and being truly happy, she was still cautious of the other hollows here.

"There's some guy with some kind of spirit energy outside right now." Halibel started as she stood up with the towel wrapped around her.

Thomas was too scared to move at this point. He was easily outmatched and clearly outclassed when it came to these people. He saw the tanned skinned woman stand and then just disappear out of sight. He looked around before deciding to just leave. The moment he turned around, he was face first in the woman's large cleavage. He looked up at her with a completely red face and saw that she was in no mood to be groped on any level right now.

"Who or what are you boy?" She asked with some venom in her voice.

"I-I-I'm Thomas Rancher." Thomas said to her while trying to focus on her eyes and not her breast that seemed to nearly pop out of the towel.

"Well whatever the reason you're here Thomas and whoever you work with," Halibel started as she leaned down to him. When she was face to face with him she continued. "Do yourself a favor, don't get involved with us. Understood?"

Thomas quickly shook his head and she motioned her head to tell him to leave. He did so and left with the same technique he used to get there. Halibel looked on in surprise to what he did and knew he wasn't soul reaper or hollow, but something else entirely.

Back in the house, Yuzu and Karin were talking with their older brother. It was strange at first to see him after so many years, but they just had this feeling that this was still their older brother, no matter what he was now.

"So Ichigo," Karin started as she nudged his shoulder. "Who exactly are all of these people in our house right now?" She motioned to the others as Halibel walked back inside and sat back down on the couch.

"Oh they're my friends." Ichigo said as he started to point at them individually. "That's Neliel, Halibel, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun Sun," He pointed to Wonderweiss and Hooleer who were now standing together behind the couch looking at the TV. "And those two are Wonderweiss and Hooleer."

"You made a lot of new friends I see." Masaki started. She did feel very uncomfortable with all of the women being completely naked though and decided to address the situation. "Is there a reason all of you are naked right now?"

"Well when we transformed, we kinda just came out this way." Neliel said with a smile.

"Right." Masaki started as she looked at Yuzu. "Yuzu, we're going to need to head to the mall to get them some clothes in the morning." Yuzu nodded. "But before we do that, we need to see Kisuke and get all of you some proper Gigai's."

"What's a Gigai?" Mila Rose asked her.

"It's a fake body that you can go into to completely mask your spirit energy while at the same time making look like an average human to everyone else." Yuzu explained with a smile of her own. The five were impressed by this and decided to go with it.

Masaki looked over to Karin Next. "Karin, I'm gonna need you to go back to the soul society and tell your father of everything here. But make sure no one else hears you when you tell him. Okay?" Karin nodded to her and Masaki looked at the five along with her son and the other two. "We're going to have to keep a very low profile since the soul society is on edge after what happened today, so all of you are going to have to lower your spirit energies."

They nodded to her and proceeded to suppress their energies. They left the house and made their way over to the shop where Kisuke was sitting outside of looking up to the sky. He was fanning himself and staring at the moon with his usual smile on his face.

"Lets go, but try not to spark his curiosity, okay?" Masaki said as they walked up to him.

Kisuke looked over and saw Masaki and her daughters walking to him, and they were trailed by eight mask-less hollows. He stopped fanning and stared at them with a hint of curiosity but mostly caution.

"Masaki?" Kisuke questioned when they stopped in front of him. He stood up and continued. "Mind telling me why eight hollows are right behind you."

"Kisuke," Masaki started while bringing Ichigo in front of her. Kisuke went wide eyed as he recognized the small boys face instantly. "I need you to make several Gigai for Ichigo and his friends." She said with a warm smile.

Kisuke looked at her then back to Ichigo then at the other hollows then back to Masaki, who had a very dark like aura to her smile. He sighed as he knew he didn't have much say in the matter at hand. He motioned them to come inside and sat them down in a large guest room. He went into his lab and started to make the Gigai for them.

While he was doing that, Ichigo was catching up with his family. They were discussing how things changed when he died and how they vowed to avenge him. Now that he was hear with them, there was no reason to do so. Ichigo talked about how he met his friends and how strong he was now. It didn't come as a shock seeing as though he was a Vasto Lorde when he arrived in Hueco Mundo. The others even talked to an extent. It was mainly Neliel and Wonderweiss who spoke while the others would talk only when they were talked to.

After about an hour and a half, Kisuke finally came back and looked visibly exhausted. "Okay." He started. "I got them all ready for ya'll and even took the liberty of fitting them to hold your hollow energies inside them. I also gave them some clothes just so they don't have to walk around naked." He of course was talking about the five and Hooleer.

They followed him to the back and got into their respective Gigai's. They looked virtually the same minus their mask fragments, but Hooleer looked vastly different. She was was now a light skinned girl with dark blond hair almost similar to Wonderweiss. She had green eyes and a pretty petite body to say the least. Neliel, Halibel and Mila Rose were in some of Yoruichi's clothes that hugged their bodies tightly, while Apache, Sun Sun and Hooleer were some old clothes that Kisuke had lying around that managed to fit on them perfectly. Ichigo and Wonderweiss were dressed in a copy of the clothes they wore beforehand, so not many changes were made to them.

"Okay, I'll also need you to send Karin over to the soul society to tell Isshin about what's going on right here." Masaki said to him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that tonight." Kisuke started, getting everyone's attention. "It needs time to recalibrate since now I can openly go back there at any time. It's going to try and make it to where it can send someone inside the Seireitei instead of outside of it, and it could take the rest of the night."

"So does that mean I can't see dad yet?" Ichigo asked the man in the weird hat.

"Fraid so Ichigo." He said to the boy. "I would suggest that Ichigo stay out of sight to everyone else. If they see him alive and still the same as when he died, it'll bring up some very unanswerable questions."

"What about everyone else Mr. Urahara?" Karin asked him with her arms crossed.

"Well all of you have some space." He started as he looked at the others. They stood pretty close to Ichigo. "And I get the feeling that all of you want to stay with Ichigo, am I right?"

"Well obviously." Apache said.

"We are his friends after all." Mila Rose finished.

"Well that settles that then." Kisuke said.

The group left the shop and headed back home. The entire time they walked, Masaki kept a firm grasp of Ichigo's hand. He in turn held hers gently just like he did all those years ago. She looked down to him and smiled at him and realized something, she had gotten her son back, and this time, no one was taking him away from her.

* * *

 **Okay Guys, This Is A Short Chapter To Get A Few Plot Points Out Of The Way Right Now. I'm Sorry I Didn't Update This For Like A Little Over A Week. Been Focusing On My Other Bleach Stories. Ya'll Should Check Those Out If You Haven't Already.**

 **Also If You Check My Profile You'll See I Updated It Yesterday With Three New Bleach Stories That I'll Be Working On. Two Involving Lemons While The Other Involving People Turning Into Animals. Go Check That Out And I'll Hopefully Have Something Out By This Week Or Next.**

 **Anyway, Fav/Follow If You Haven't Already. Review For What You Thought Of This Story. PM Me For Request.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, An As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	7. Not An Enemy

**Chapter 7: Not An Enemy**

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

Ichigo had woken up and felt a familiar weight on his chest like always. He looked down to see Neliel asleep on his chest and watched as she snored on him. Ichigo smiled down at her and lifted her head up off of him quickly before setting it down on his old bed.

After last night, Ichigo found out that his room was relatively untouched and kept clean with a shrine on a desk in his memory. Masaki took down the shrine and had a smile on her face the entire time while doing so.

After he placed Neliel's head down on the bed, he looked around to see most of his friends there. Since they were all used to sleeping on hard surfaces, the wooden floor was really nothing to them. Ichigo looked around and couldn't find either Wonderweiss or Hooleer anywhere. After he noticed they weren't there, Ichigo carefully maneuvered his way to the door without waking anyone and made his way out the door. He walked downstairs to see that it was still very early in the morning and the TV was on. On the couch sat Wonderweiss with Hooleer laying across his lap. They were watching the weather channel and were very interested in the news.

"Um, guys." Ichigo said as he approached them quietly.

They turned to him and pointed at the TV. "I didn't know humans could fit in such small places." Wonderweiss said with a smile on his face.

Ichigo chuckled under his breath and grabbed the remote. "That's not it dude." He changed the channel to his old favorite channel about cartoon dinosaurs. Wonderweiss and Hooleer were in complete shock at what they were seeing and couldn't believe what this was. "All you have to do is press this button and you can change the channel to anything you want." Ichigo explained as he handed Hooleer the remote.

She pressed the button and they both were ecstatic when more humans came on the screen swinging a stick at a ball in a large diamond.

"So how long were you guys up?" Ichigo asked as he was getting ready to head to the kitchen.

"We never really slept." Wonderweiss started. "We never sleep actually."

"Well that's not depressing at all." Ichigo said sarcastically from the kitchen as he went to the fridge and took out the carton of milk. He placed it on the counter along with a bowl and a box of cereal.

Before he could even open the box, Yuzu came down, wiping sleep from her eyes. She saw Ichigo in the kitchen and had a smile on her face as she approached.

"Good morning Ichigo." She said with a smile.

"Morning Yuzu." Ichigo said as he opened the box.

Before he could pour it, Yuzu grabbed the box and poured it into the bowl for him, along with the milk. Ichigo appreciated what she was doing, but knew that she was doing this to make him more comfortable. It was a kind gesture that made him smile at her.

"So Yuzu." Ichigo started as he sat at the counter with his bowl in front of him. Yuzu looked over to him as she was putting an apron on. "How is everyone ever since-" He dropped his smile and put on a more serious look at the memory. "Since I died?"

The question made Yuzu pale up. She didn't want to relive those terrible memories, but she wanted to put her older brothers mind at ease and explain.

"Well, we were all very broken up about the whole thing when it happened." Yuzu started. "Especially mom. She always kept saying that it was all her fault you died. Even though we all knew that wasn't true and there was nothing she could've done without her powers, she still blamed herself." Yuzu sighed at the memory of her mother sobbing day in and day out at the time before continuing. "I remember Tatsuki being at the funeral along with some of mom's old family members. They were pretty sad about the whole thing too, but they eventually moved on."

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo started as he remembered his best friend. "I really wish I could go to her and apologize for making her cry."

Yuzu smiled at him and started to get things ready to cook. While she did that, Karin came down along with Masaki. They both took one look at Ichigo eating cereal and sighed in relief. They were a little paranoid about him eventually having a craving for souls. Since he was a hollow, Masaki had to be the most careful around him and his friends since hollow blood was like poison to a Quincy. Yuzu and Karin didn't have to worry so much since they were also part soul reaper.

"Good morning Ichigo." Karin said as she walked up behind her brother and patted him on the head, ruffling up his hair.

"Morning Karin. Morning mom." Ichigo said to them both.

"Good morning my little Ichigo." Masaki said as she hugged him from behind.

Ichigo fell into the hug then felt her release him. They went about the morning normally and everything was going smoothly until the others came down. The five female hollows made Masaki very cautious considering the fact that they were always around Ichigo and even slept in the same room as him. She didn't want any of them to take advantage of her boy, despite the fact that he felt far more powerful than any of them right now.

They were about to approach Ichigo when Masaki stepped in their way. Out of everyone there, Halibel and Neliel were locked in a heated stare down with Masaki. The three didn't break eye contact for several seconds and an almost visibly dark aura could be seen from the three.

"Uh, what's goin on right now?" Ichigo asked in a confused tone and looking at the three.

"Oh nothing Ichigo." Masaki said as she looked back to him with a warm motherly look to her face.

"Yes. Nothing at all." Halibel said as she smirked at the boy.

Ichigo shrugged it off and went back to eating his cereal. For a few hours the group stayed inside, talking amongst themselves until they got a phone call from Kisuke. He told them to head over to the shop right now and it sounded very urgent. Wasting no time, Masaki, Yuzu and Karin went straight over to the shop. Before they left, Masaki told Ichigo to stay here along with the other hollows. Reluctantly, Ichigo agreed to this and stayed.

The three made their way over to the shop and felt very familiar spirit energies inside. When they touched down, they were immediately in the middle of multiple stealth force soul reapers at the ready.

"Okay then." Karin started while summoning her bow. "Guess this is their way of taking care of us."

"What's going on?" Masaki asked, hoping that one of these reapers would answer her.

"Simple Masaki Kurosaki." A female voice said from behind the stealth force. She stepped over and the men made a path for the stealth commander, Soi-Fon. "We received an anonymous tip that you were housing powerful hollows in your home. I was assigned to bring you three in."

Masaki deadpanned the captain and gave a very serious look that both her daughters had seen only twice before. She was going to do something pretty dangerous now, and they had better get out of the way of it.

"What about the hollows?" Masaki asked with an almost different tone to her voice.

Soi-Fon smirked at her and answered in an even colder tone. "Eliminate every last one of them of course."

Masaki instantly fired an arrow at Soi-Fon, but missed by mere inches as the captain dodged it at the last minute. Soi-Fon looked to the woman and noticed the death glare coming from her. This woman had changed gears fast and it was very apparent that Soi-Fon might've hit a nerve she shouldn't have hit.

"You had better kill me captain." Masaki started in a dark tone. "Because that is what it'll take to even get within eye sight of my son."

* * *

 **Woo Boy. I've Come Back From The Dead. Geez Thanksgiving Prep Gets Very Annoying Sometimes. Sorry For Not Posting, But Been Doin That And Writing Newer Bleach Stories That I'll Put Onto My Profile So Ya'll Can Read A Brief Summary Of Them. Hope Ya'll Like Multiple Ichigo's Cause That's Basically One Of Them While The Other Has Him Having A Twin Sister. Literally Came Up With These A Few Days Ago.**

 **:)**

 **The Next Chapter Will Have A Bit Of A Showdown Spree If I Might Say. Soi-Fon Vs. Masaki, Karin And Yuzu Vs. The Stealth Force, And Possibly A Fight Between Ichigo And Soi-Fon. Just Might Happen. You Never Know. For Disclosure, I Don't Know Too Much On What All Masaki Can Do, So Imma Just Wing It And Make It Work Like I Always Do.**

 **Ya'll Know What I'm About To Say, Follow/Fav And Review And PM For Request.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, Have A Happy Thanksgiving, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	8. Lines In The Sand

**Chapter 8: Lines In The Sand**

* * *

 **"Yuwaku Shimasu - Seduce"**

Masaki had her bow drawn and aiming straight for the captain. She was prepared to face off against anyone if it mean keeping her son safe. Soi-Fon drew her zanpakuto out and prepared for a fierce battle with a Quincy with captain class power.

"Yuzu, Karin." Masaki started to her daughters. "Make sure the rest don't get involved in this fight."

Yuzu and Karin nodded in agreement as their mother disappeared at blinding speeds. She reappeared behind Soi-Fon and fired an arrow at the unsuspecting captain. Soi-Fon was able to flash out of the way at the last second and arrow made a small crater in the ground where she used to stand. Masaki looked up and saw the captain standing in the air with a stinger like object on her right arm.

"Since your son means so much to you Kurosaki." Soi-Fon started as she took her stance. "Then I will deal with him myself."

That was the straw that broke the horses back. Masaki was enraged at the captains words and fired an intense flurry of arrows at her. Soi-Fon panicked at first, but dodged them all with shunpo. She took a few hits and after shocks from Masaki's attacks but nothing too serious. Soi-Fon flashed over towards Masaki, stinger at the ready, only to be stopped when Masaki grabbed her wrist. Soi-Fon was stunned at the woman's reflexes and speed, and her strength when she threw her high into the air. Masaki pulled back on her bow and white arrow formed on her bow. She fired it at the captain at incredible speeds and hit her target. An explosion and blinding light filled the sky of Karakura Town for a few brief moments before it slowly dissipated.

Masaki fell to one knee and her bow disappeared from her hand. That was the first time she's used that ability since she got her powers back. It had taken a lot out of her and she needed a rest. At least she had defeated the captain without killing her and protected Ichigo. At least that's what she thought.

Suddenly, a white gust of wind latent with spirit energy came down from the sky and struck Masaki in her shoulder. Masaki screamed in agony as the wind tore through her clothes and ripped at her flesh, causing blood to pour from the wound without any signs of stopping.

"MOM!" Both Yuzu and Karin shouted. They fought pass the stealth forces and went over to their injured mother.

Masaki was hurting badly and if the wound wasn't treated quickly, she would die from blood loss.

"It seems I greatly underestimated you, Masaki Kurosaki." Soi-Fon said as she lowered herself to the ground slowly. She was now in her stealth uniform and had traces of the white energy around her. She approached slowly to the group and saw the two girls get ready to protect their mother. "I tried to make this quick and painless for you Kurosaki." She started as Masaki started breathing shallowly. "But you brought this all on yourself."

She flashed past the two girls at undetectable speeds for them and stood in front of the fading Masaki.

"Goodbye Kurosaki!"She yelled out as she thrust her energy straight to Masaki. Their was a small explosion and dust formed, blocking everyone's view from Masaki's demise. Yuzu and Karin were at a loss for words. Did they just witness the death of their mother and they couldn't do anything to stop it?

They all stood there as the dust began to settle and were absolutely in awe at what they were seeing. Standing right in front of them was Ichigo in his normal clothes and his hollow fragment on his head. He held his sword in its sheath in his left hand and stared at the captain with his red pupils. He didn't look remotely hurt or even phased by her attack as he stood there in front of his mother. Behind him were Neliel and Halibel. Neliel was healing Masaki the best she could with her spit, while Halibel was keeping the stealth forces at bay with her deathly glare.

"You hurt my mom." Ichigo said in a low tone that was uncharacteristic of him. He pointed his finger to the captain and she tensed. The spiritual pressure coming from this boy was immeasurable. "I'll make you regret that lady."

Soi-Fon regained her composure and scoffed at the boy. "Just because you're a child boy doesn't mean I'll hold back against you."

She held up her hand to fire another blast of energy but saw that the boy was gone now. She looked around and had no idea where he could've gone, until she felt a small poke at the small of her back. She turned quickly and saw the boy standing there with his finger still pointing at her. She tensed when she saw him forming a cero and flashed high into the air. She looked down to find the boy only to feel another poke on her forehead. She looked forward and saw the boy standing in front of her with the same look and the same cero forming on his finger. She stepped away from him and kept her eyes on him the entire time this time.

"How the hell did he move so fast?" She thought to herself as she started to breath in a raged way. "What the hell?" She said out loud. Her vision was getting slightly blurry and she was having a harder time focusing than how she did before the boy arrived. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head to get her senses back to her. "What the hell did you do to me, you damned hollow!?"

Ichigo shook his head slightly and lowered his arm, ending the cero. He looked at her and smirked. "It's called Yuwaku Shimasu. I don't know what that fully means, but it happens to girls every time I use my speed. But it effects people in different ways. At least that's what Orenji told me."

Soi-Fon looked at the boy and tried her hardest to hide the blush that was appearing on her face. She was getting very hot all of a sudden and horny. She shook her head again and yelled out. "Undo it right now boy!"

Ichigo shrugged. "Don't know how to."

Soi-Fon visibly deflated at the boys words. Not only did he simply prove that his power and speed were far above hers, but now he's probably left her in a state of arousal for who knows how long. She couldn't concentrate on the fight as she was starting the feel herself coming dangerously close to an imminent orgasm. She crossed her legs together and bit her lip hard to take her mind off of it, but that proved useless. Ichigo saw her struggle and walked over to her. The closer he got to her, the harder it was for her to control herself. After a few more steps closer to her, and her intense orgasm getting harder to control, Soi-Fon did the only logical idea, retreat.

"Pull out men, now!" She yelled out as she quickly opened a senkaimon and went through it.

The stealth forces followed and the senkaimon closed afterwards, leaving Ichigo standing in the air, slightly confused by her reaction. He shrugged it off and dropped down to where his mother was. She was asleep with her head in Neliel's lap and seemed to be stable for now.

"We have to find Mr. Urahara." Karin started as she went inside the shop to search for said shopkeeper. She looked around and searched for any signs of spirit energy, but couldn't detect any at all. "I can't find them!" She yelled out from one of the open windows.

"Then we gotta take mom to the hospital." Yuzu started. "Uncle Ryuken can help her."

"We have an uncle?" Ichigo asked his sister in surprise.

"Yep." Yuzu started as she and Karin lifted their mother off the ground. Before they could even move two feet, Halibel grabbed Masaki and lifted her bridal style with great ease.

"So where's this hospital?" She asked the two.

"Follow us." Karin said as she leapt into the air, followed by the rest.

 _ **Soul Society**_

Soi-Fon came out of the gate and was finally back to her normal self. It was very strange and surreal for a child to get the upper hand on her without even so much as laying more than a finger on her, literally. She took a few steps and immediately fell to the ground in exhaustion. Her men went to her side and carried her to the squad four barracks.

Captain Unohana came rushing out when she heard the news of Soi-Fon collapsing near the gate. She rushed into the room the squad two captain was being kept in and checked everything on her. Unohana seemed confused. There were no injuries aside from a few small burn marks, but nothing really serious. There was really nothing wrong with her other than just fatigue. Unohana placed her hand under her chin and thought long and hard on what could have caused her to become so tired after only a short time. Unohana's thoughts were interrupted when Isane came rushing in.

"Captain, you're being summoned for a captains meeting when you have a diagnosis on captain Soi-Fon." The tall, silver haired girl said with a bow.

"Then I guess it's time to leave then." Unohana said to her lieutenant. "It seems that she was exhausted for some strange reason. I'll explain after the captains meeting Isane."

Isane nodded and watched as her captain left the room to attend to the task at hand.

As Unohana was walking to the captains meeting hall, her thoughts were back on Soi-Fon and why she was exhausted earlier. There was no actual damage too severe to really bring about her exhaustion, and there was no way she had too much trouble with hollows. So what exactly was it? Her thoughts were interrupted when she bumped into Ukitake.

"Sorry Ukitake." She started in her usual soft voice. "I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright Unohana." Ukitake said with a smile. "So, I heard that captain Soi-Fon came back from her secret mission and collapsed. Do you know what's wrong with her, captain?"

Unohana sighed and made it very apparent that that was the reason she was in deep thought earlier. "Honestly Ukitake, I haven't really found out anything yet. I expect that Soi-Fon will have an answer as soon as she wakes up. I suspect it has something to do with whatever she was hunting."

As the two continued on to the captains meeting hall, Unohana's mind still lingered on just what Soi-Fon was tasked with, and why exactly was she just simply exhausted rather than injured. Something was wrong about all of this, and it seems that only Soi-Fon would know the answer.

* * *

 **That's It For This Chapter. After This Friday I'll Be Back To Posting On My Regular Basis Again.**

 **Sorry For The Lack Of Enthusiasm Like I Usually Write These Out, But Man College Is F*^kin BS Right Now.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review And PM Me Requests.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	9. Caught In The Act

**Chapter 9: Caught In The Act**

* * *

Back in Karakura Town, Yuzu and Karin had brought their mother to the hospital to get treated by Ryuken. The moment he saw his sister injured, he dropped everything and treated her himself. Ichigo, Halibel and Neliel were told not to come in so they wouldn't upset Ryuken, since he hated hollows with a passion. The three stayed on the roof right above the room Masaki was in and kept watch for now.

While they were up there, both Halibel and Neliel could tell that Ichigo was worried. He was worried that his mother wasn't alright and the fact that the soul society will probably retaliate later on. They watched him as he stared up to the clear night sky like he used to back in Hueco Mundo when he was upset about something. Neliel looked over to Halibel and nodded over to Ichigo. Halibel sighed out and the two proceeded to hug the boy. Ichigo didn't mind though. As a matter of fact, he thought is was a great distraction to take his mind off of things and welcomed the combined hug of his friends.

 _ **Hueco Mundo**_

"Holy crap." Meiko said in a surprised and low tone as she and her brother watched as the vasto lorde, Grimmjow, was easily defeated by the three soul reapers.

"I don't believe it." Keiji started in a surprised tone as well. "These guys are some serious trouble Meiko. We're leaving, now." He stood up and turned to leave but noticed that his sister wasn't following him. He growled in frustration at his sisters curiosity and went back to get her. "Meiko I'm serious. We're leaving right now."

"Aren't you the least bit curios as to who these guys are Keiji?" Meiko asked her brother.

He knew where this was going and didn't like it one bit. Whenever she became too curious for her own good, it was usually going to be hell for them both. Against his better judgment, Keiji crouched next to her and they both lurked over to the downed vasto lorde and the three soul reapers. They stayed a fair distance away so they couldn't get spotted by the three and they watched as the one with brown hair pulled out some sort of glowing object. He was saying something to low for them to hear and held the glowing object in front of Grimmjow. The object glowed onto the panther vasto lorde and a bright flash blinded the two for a few seconds. When they could see again, their jaws dropped at the sight of the naked man with blue hair kneeling down in front of the three soul reapers.

"What the hell did they just do to him?" Keiji asked. Before he or his sister could say anything, they noticed one of the soul reapers were missing.

A sword was stabbed in front of the two and an intense spiritual pressure kept them down on the ground. "It seems we have wandering eyes lord Aizen." The dark skin man said. "What shall I do with them?"

Aizen held up his hand to signal that Kaname let them up. He did as instructed and Aizen flashed over to the two terrified wolf adjuchas.

"Hmm." He sounded as he grinned at the two. He wasted no time and held up the Hogyoku to the two. The flash engulfed the brother and sister and they could feel a new rush of energy flowing through them. After a few seconds the light faded away and the two could feel that they were no longer themselves anymore. They looked at each other and could see the differences they both possessed.

Meiko now had long white hair with a red highlight on the very top of her head. She had a very curvaceous body and dark skin that was fairly light. Meiko had pure red eyes with black pupils and a zanpakuto in front of her. The zanpakuto was in a white sheath and the handle was also white with red wrappings around it along with a red guard. Her mask fragment was a jaw bone around her left jaw.

Keiji now had short black hair that was shaggy and went to his shoulders. There was a red highlight on top of his head as well. He had a muscular build to himself and also had dark skin that was light like his sisters. He had red eyes and black pupils and also had a zanpakuto in front of him. His was in a black sheath and had a black handle with red wrappings along with a red guard. His mask fragment was the top right part of his wolf mask just above his right eye.

"Now that that is taken care of." Aizen started, getting their attention. "Now all I need are more hollows willing to follow me."

"And why the hell would I follow you!?" Grimmjow yelled out from behind.

Aizen turned to him and smirked. "Don't you want another chance to face Ichigo Kurosaki again, Grimmjow?"

The mere mention of Ichigo's name perked Grimmjow's curiosity. "What do ya mean by that soul reaper?"

"Exactly what I mean." Aizen said in his calm voice. "Help me with my plans Grimmjow, and I promise you that you'll have your chance to face the boy once again."

Grimmjow's grin grew at the thought of facing his adversary once again. He wasted no time agreeing to join Aizen on the hopes of running into that kid again. Aizen turned his attention to the two newly transformed arrancar's. He smirked at their cautious looks of him and knew that he would need to intimidate them instead of offering them something.

"I will only ask you two this question once." Aizen started as he started to flare his energy to crush the two. "Either you join me, or you shall die right here in these sands."

Not wanting to test this mans patience, the two nodded as best as they could and could feel his pressure subside. They stood up quickly and stared at the man as he smirked to them. He turned away and was followed by the other two soul reapers.

"I will call upon all of you at Las Noches when I have full control over it." Aizen said as he continued to walk away from the three.

Grimmjow may have been very excited about this whole thing, but Keiji and Meiko knew that this was not going to go well for them.

 ** _Karakura Town_**

Thomas felt the intense energy from earlier subside and could now feel only faint traces of spirit energy. He may not know this town well enough but he knew that something was up. Thomas had a feeling as he was looking out his window that those people he saw the other night might have something to do with it, so he did what every thirteen year old with strange powers does in this situation, ask them. He left his fathers home and went next door to the 'Kurosaki Clinic' as the sign put it and knocked on the door. At first there was nothing so he tried again. When there was still no answer, Thomas decided to head off and try and find the answers he wanted on his own. Before he took two steps away from the house, the door flung open and two sets of hands pulled the boy inside. Thomas panicked for a second before realizing that it was the blonde haired guy and the weird purple girl from that night. They looked down on him with smiles as the girl offered to help him up.

"Mind telling us why you're here?" Wonderwiess asked as Hooleer helped him up. Thomas could tell by the calm tone of his voice that this boy was more curious than cautious.

"That energy that I felt earlier." Thomas started. "I just wanna know what exactly is goin on in this crazy town, and what exactly could I do to help."

At that moment, the other three girls from before stepped down from the stairs and stared at the boy intently. Thomas at that moment just realized what he said. He had said that he wanted to help them, but how would he be able to help them if he barely has a true grasp of his own powers. He looked back to the three and then felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked over and saw the blonde boy smiling at him as if saying something to him.

"Cool." Wonderwiess said in an excited tone. "Then when Ichigo gets back, we'll talk about how you can help. Okay?"

Thomas gasped for a second, same as the three girls on the stairs. The purple girl was also smiling at the blonde's declaration and looked to be on board with it all. Thomas didn't know what he was getting himself into, but one thing was for certain, he knew that it was the right thing to do.

 _ **Soul Society, The Next Day**_

Soi-Fon finally awoke from her rest and could feel her strength coming back to her. She looked around and saw that she was in one of the squad four patient rooms. Her mind went back to the boy that defeated her in such a strange way and she started to seethe at the memory. She punched the wall and left a mere dent in it as she started to remember the feeling that had overcame her in her battle with the boy. Soi-Fon couldn't tell why, but she felt a great sense of arousal at the time that she struggled to control. It was at that moment that she remembered what the boy said to her.

 _"It's called Yuwaku Shimasu. It happens to girls every time I use my speed. But it effects people in different ways."_

Soi-Fon couldn't control her rage anymore as she put her entire fist through the wall and shouted out. "DAMN THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

That was when captain Unohana walked in and saw that Soi-Fon was finally awake and feeling very healthy from the look on her face.

"I see you're finally up captain Soi-Fon." The peaceful captain started as she went over to the smaller captain. "I will need to ask you a few questions captain Soi-Fon as to just what you were doing and just why exactly you were exhausted when you arrived back yesterday."

Soi-Fon glared at the woman but calmed herself when she saw the way Unohana was staring back at her. She scoffed and looked away from the healer and proceeded to answer to the best secrecy as she could.

"My mission is of no concern to you. I simply ran into a hollow with a certain type of ability that made me exhausted, nothing more." Soi-Fon said to the best of her abilities.

Unohana smirked as she grabbed a chart that was on the desk near her. "So I'm led to assume that this hollow has the ability to drastically raise your libido levels to the point of high and uncontrollable orgasms?"

Soi-Fon instantly turned completely red at the sound of that. She looked over and saw the smirk on Unohana's face and knew that this was going to be a very embarrassing discussion.

* * *

 **Hey Guys. I Just Wanna Say Before I Continue With This Ending Note,**

 **MERRY FREAKIN CHRISTMAS!**

 **If You're Wondering Why I Haven't Been Posting As Often, That's Why. I Hope Ya'll Will Still Be Patient With Me Trying To Get These Things Done While At The Same Time Getting Ready For Christmas With Family Friends Here. If You Celebrate Some Other Holiday Like Hanuka Or Something, Then I Hope You Have A Great Celebration As Well.**

 **I Put This Chapter Here To Show Off That The Story Will Be Picking Up From Here Now hat I Fully Introduced The OC Characters Into The Mix.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review And PM Request Like Always.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, Have A Safe A Glorious Holiday Season, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	10. That Can't Be A Good Sign

**Chapter 10: That Can't Be A Good Sign**

* * *

It had been a few days since the incident with the squad two captain and Ichigo was still wide awake in his bed, excited that his mother would be released today. He couldn't visit her at the hospital since nearly every one of the employees knew who Masaki was and knew that her son died years ago. The idea of her finally being back home made Ichigo bounce with excitement in his bed, accidentally waking up Halibel and Neliel who were in his bed at the time. They woke up and so did the others around the bed when they realized Ichigo had jumped off the bed. When he left the room, they noticed that it was actually morning now.

Ichigo went downstairs and saw Wonderweiss sitting at the table patiently waiting for Yuzu and Hooleer to finish with breakfast. Hooleer had been very useful when it came to helping Yuzu around the house. They were too busy to notice Ichigo walking over to the table until he talked to them.

"Morning Yuzu, Hooleer, Wonderweiss." He said in a cheery tone.

Yuzu and Hooleer stopped what they were doing for a moment to return his generosity in kind.

"Good morning Ichigo." Yuzu said with a smile.

"Hi." Hooleer said in a cheery tone as well. Since she never really had a voice to begin with, the only words that Hooleer could manage to say were 'Hi', 'Yes', 'No', and 'Cool'.

Ichigo waved to her and sat down next to Wonderweiss. The blond noticed the big smile on his friends face and just had to ask him.

"You look excited Ichigo. Ready for your mom to come back home today?" He asked with a big smile.

Ichigo returned it with a nod of his own and was gonna have to stay put and wait. He might as well get all of his pent up energy out now before Karin came back with Masaki. He looked over to the door when he heard a knock and wanted nothing more than to leap up and answer it. Yuzu stopped him before he could do any such thing and she went to the door instead, leaving Hooleer to watch the food.

"Hello there?" She started as she answered the door and saw the boy from next door instead of her mother. "Can I help you with something?"

Thomas looked at her and smirked a little before answering her. "So you have this 'spirit energy' I was told about a few days ago too, huh?"

Yuzu tensed up for a second. How could a human know about the spiritual world, unless he was sent to by someone with a certain type of agenda.

"Thomas!" Wonderweiss said from behind Yuzu, scaring her almost out of her skin. "I was wondering when you would show up again."

Thomas waved at the blond boy and saw the look of confusion on Yuzu's face. "I came here the other day to get some answers and Wonderweiss said I could train with him to control all of my powers to help out. Hope that's okay?"

Yuzu shrugged and let him in. As Thomas passed her and went to Wonderweiss, he noticed the boy with bright orange hair and could feel a powerful presence from him. It was a light but heavy power that Thomas had never felt before, and it was jarring to think someone a little shorter than him held such power.

"Ichigo." Wonderweiss started, getting Thomas' attention. "This is a new friend of mine and Hooleer. Thomas Rancher. He has powers somewhat similar to a hollow."

"Cool." Ichigo started as he went over to the boy. He extended his arm for Thomas to shake and smiled widely. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. You can just call me Ichigo. Nice to meet you Thomas."

Thomas was hesitant at first but relented. He shook Ichigo's hand and felt a sense of power coming from the kids hand. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Thomas released his hand and stared as Ichigo was now glomped on by a woman with teal hair. She lifted him up and twirled around with him for a few seconds before letting him. Ichigo didn't seem to mind from the looks of it and actually looked as if he expected that too. Thomas didn't know what to think of that other than he must have some sort of power over them or something.

"So, what do you guys usually do here anyway?" Thomas asked as he saw more girls coming down the stairs.

"Well for the most part we just stay inside and not cause trouble for anyone." Wonderweiss said to him with a smile.

"So ya'll don't go out and do stuff?" Thomas asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Can't really do much when the soul society wants to kill you for being who you are." Halibel said as she walked up and placed her elbow onto the kitchen counter. "Out of everyone here, you and Yuzu probably would be spared while the rest of us would be shown no mercy."

"Well no use in worrying too much about that." Neliel started as she hugged Halibel from behind. The blond was so used to her attachments that she didn't even bat an eye.

"So, how do you guys train?" Thomas asked them. He was met with smiles from both Ichigo and Wonderweiss.

"Like this." Wonderweiss popped out of his gigai. Thomas was taken aback when he saw this. He had no idea what just happened, but knew that now that slight flow of power inside of Wonderweiss was now flowing out completely. He moved his hand in the air and a tear in reality opened up. "Be back in a few hours." Wonderweiss said as he took Thomas' hand and pulled him in the garganta.

"Well that just happened." Mila Rose said in a bored tone.

There was a knock on the door and a familiar voice coming from it.

"Hey can one of you get the door. I forgot to bring my key."

Ichigo hurried over to the door and quickly opened it to see both his sister and his mother standing there with smiles on their faces. Ichigo rushed into his mothers warm embrace and hugged her tightly. She in turn returned the gesture with her warmth. After a few seconds the two let each other go and went inside to talk about what happened that night with the captain.

"So you mean to tell me that you have the ability to s-seduce women with your speed, Ichigo?" Masaki stammered as she she sat on the couch along with Yuzu and Karin. Ichigo was sitting on the couch adjacent of her with Neliel and Halibel sitting on each side of him.

"I honestly don't think that it works that way mom." Ichigo explained as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean, Orenji said that it probably would work on people in different ways, and it's never effected the girls in anything weird before."

Karin and Yuzu looked at the four and saw that they were all nodding in agreement. Since they've been with him, true they've been pretty clingy to him, but they all could vouch that it's mainly because of him as a person rather than his power.

"Then how exactly did you effect that captain Ichigo?" Karin asked him, curious as to what her brother did to her.

"Well, her face was really red and she kept crossing her legs for some reason. Then she left with her guys. I'm pretty sure its worn off by now." Ichigo explained, seeing that his mother looked visibly shocked and baffled by what he just told her.

Before Masaki could even say a word, an intense spiritual pressure was brought down on the whole area. Everyone felt it and looked to the window. Wherever this pressure was coming from, it wasn't far and felt almost like a hollows energy.

"That can't be a good sign." Apache was the first to speak up.

"No duh." Mila said to her in an irritated tone.

Before Apache could retort, Ichigo stood up and popped out of his body. He was still in the clothes he was wearing before, but now had his hollow parts and his zanpakuto in his left hand.

"Whoa what's wrong Ichigo?" Neliel asked him. Ichigo was never one for charging off to meet an enemy unless someone he cared about was in danger. Something must've been very wrong if he was serious about heading out to fight.

After a few seconds of silence, Ichigo finally spoke up. "It's Grimmjow and some other guys. And they're near Tatsuki."

That surprised his family as he wasn't supposed to leave the house no matter what. Unbeknownst to them though, Ichigo would go out and explore the town at the dead of night when everyone was asleep. He had seen his friends many of times, but mostly loved seeing his oldest friend, Tatsuki. She looked pretty much the same only taller and even more tomboyish than the last time he ever saw her before he died. She was his closest friend and there was no way he was going to let Grimmjow and two other guys hurt her.

"I have to safe her.' Ichigo started as he made his way to the door only to be stopped by his mother.

"Hold on Ichigo." She started in an unsure tone. "I've already lost you to a hollow before, I refuse to lose you to another. I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Halibel started as she and Neliel popped out of their gigai's and went next to Ichigo. "You just got out of the hospital and need to recover. Plus these guys are from Hueco Mundo. Me and Neliel have fought them before, so we'll take care of it with Ichigo." Masaki was about to argue with the blond but was stopped when Ichigo spoke to her and smiled.

"Don't worry mom. I've fought tough guys before in Hueco Mundo. Everybody was pretty cautious of me when I showed, so I'll be fine. I promise." He looked right up to her with that big smile that melted her heart completely.

"Fine. But I still think you'll need more help." Masaki said to him.

"Trust us. We'll be more than enough help for Ichigo." Neliel said with a grin.

Masaki nodded and gave Ichigo a hug before the three left.

At the park, there were dead bodies riddled around the area around a crater. Three arrancar had emerged from said crater and been standing around ever since. Those three arrancar were of coarse Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Yammy who had eaten the souls of the people in the park.

"Man those tasted absolutely horrible." Yammy complained about the souls he consumed. "Why exactly did Aizen need to send the three of us here anyway?"

"Shut up Yammy." Grimmjow said from his seated position as he felt the incoming energy getting closer to them. He looked up in the direction it was coming from and prepared himself. "I don't give a damn about Aizen's mission. This is personal."

Yammy rolled his eyes from Grimmjow and in doing so saw a girl struggling on the ground. "Oh." He started as he went over to her. "It seems that there is someone who has a good enough soul to devour." He stopped right in front of her.

Tatsuki had been in the woods in her martial arts gear to train and clear her head of bad memories. Ever since her best friend died when they were kids, she's had a very hard time trying to move on with her life. She figured that spending time with his family would help heal her wounded spirit, but instead it granted her the ability to see spirits. It was odd at first, but she eventually adjusted to it. Now though, she was staring a tall and muscular man in white getting ready to do who knows what to her after he just brutally murdered everyone else that had been there. She could only watch with hazy and wavering eyes as the man raised his foot and lowed it down to crush her underneath his heal. As she waited for death to claim her, her thoughts once again went back to that day she last saw Ichigo, and she shed her last tear.

 _"I'm sorry Ichigo. I was the weakling this whole time."_

Just as Yammy's foot came down to the ground, kicking up dust in the process, Grimmjow noticed that his adversary's energy had disappeared. He turned to Yammy as did Ulquiorra when they noticed that the big guy was being flung away from the girl. When they saw that he had hit the ground and the dust cleared, they saw the chibi standing there with a look of anger on his face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow started with a mad grin as he made his over to the boy. He drew his blade and stopped not to far away from him. "I've been waiting for this. You ready to die by my hands this time?"

Ichigo looked at the man behind Grimmjow and then to the big guy he threw with little effort before looking over to Grimmjow. "Looks like that Aizen guy changed you guys. What are you doing here?"

"Those two have their own mission." Grimmjow started as he poured out even more spiritual pressure out to get his point across. He had achieved a great power and wanted nothing more than to kill Ichigo with it. "I just wanted to kill you!"

He rushed Ichigo with his sword drawn and went for a slash. Ichigo used his speed to not only get Tatsuki but also dodge his attack. Ichigo left the park and placed her on a nearby rooftop out of harms way. He made sure she was okay before standing up to leave.

"Ichi-Ich-Ichi-Go." He heard her say in a weak and frail tone. Ichigo turned around and saw that she had a hand on his left arm. She held onto him tightly while still having that hazy look in her eyes. Ichigo couldn't tell if she knew he was there next to her or if she was hallucinating.

He smiled down at her regardless and knelt down to her. With a gentle tug of the arm, Ichigo broke out of her grip. "Don't worry Tatsuki." He started with a smile. "You'll be safe up here. I Promise. "With those words, Ichigo flashed back down to Grimmjow and looked at him with that same angered look.

"What?" Grimmjow started while grinning madly. "Did I interrupt something, Kurosaki?"

"Which one of you did this?" Ichigo asked in a serious tone. He motioned over to the dead bodies lying on the ground.

At that moment Yammy stood up and looked at the boy with rage burning in his eyes. "Boy! You are so dead!"

Ichigo didn't even flinch when Yammy ran over to him. He kept his eyes on both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra until the big guy was right next to him. Yammy raised his fist into the air and brought it down to crush the boy, but Something happened so fast that neither Grimmjow or Ulquiorra could comprehend it. In a split second, Ichigo not only had drawn his sword but he also cut Yammy's arm clean off from the shoulder without even moving from his original spot. Yammy didn't register the attack at first until he looked at his missing right arm hit the ground with a thud. He screamed out in pain and went for a strike with his left arm. Before he could get far, both Halibel and Neliel appeared in front of him and punched the big guy in his gut. Yammy went down and Neliel planted her foot on his head. Ulquiorra remembered this duo and prepared to draw his sword, but Halibel was faster than he was and had her blade at his throat.

"Don't even think about it, Ulquiorra." She said to him while glaring straight into his eyes.

"Why are you here Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked the blue haired man.

Grimmjow never took his eyes off of the boy and placed his unsheathed blade on his shoulder. "Like I said Ichigo. I just wanna kill you."

He rushed over to Ichigo and went for a slash. Ichigo blocked him but was actually pushed back a bit by his new found power. Grimmjow went for a kick but Ichigo ducked and punched him in his side with his left. Grimmjow stumbled a little but found his footing and sonidoed behind Ichigo. Ichigo saw that coming and turned to deliver a devastating kick. Grimmjow went airborne for a little bit before Ichigo was suddenly behind him. The boy punched the blue haired man, sending him skidding on the air for a second. Grimmjow was enraged but suddenly smiled.

"Eat it!" He fired off a red cero straight at Ichigo.

Of course Ichigo deflected it with ease, but when he saw that Grimmjow was now in front of him with a blue cero priming, he moved out of the way. Grimmjow grinned devilishly and fired his Gran Rey Cero off anyway. Ichigo was supremely confused as to why he did this, until he remembered who he had placed on a rooftop in the cero's general direction.

"TATSUKI!" He shouted out as he went over to where she was. Bu the time he appeared, there was no time to pick her up and leave, so Ichigo brought out his wings and covered both himself and Tatsuki in his reiatsu. The cero hit him and an explosion came about from it. When the dust cleared, Ichigo dropped his wing and was visibly tired from having to stop such an attack at point blank range.

"ICHIGO!" Both Neliel and Halibel shouted out, giving both Ulquiorra and Yammy enough wiggle room to escape their grasps and regroup next to Grimmjow.

"Our mission is complete for now." Ulquiorra started as he grabbed Grimmjow's shoulder. "You'll face him again, in time. Now lets go." He opened a garganta and the three went through it together, leaving the chibi and his friends to ponder just what their mission was.

"Ichigo." Halibel started as she sonidoed up to them. She was followed by Neliel who went over and knelt to the downed boy.

"I'm okay guys." He said in a tired tone. Ichigo looked over to Tatsuki and saw that she had passed out but was safe and unharmed. "At least Tatsuki is okay."

"True, but for how long exactly?" A new yet familiar voice said from behind them. They turned to see both Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin standing there at the ready. "It seems that Aizen must've sent them here to find a weakness. And from what we just saw they succeeded."

"What are you talking about?" Halibel started in an agitated tone. Yoruichi could see how she gripped her sword, so she prepared herself for the worse.

"Simple really." Kisuke started as he walked over towards them followed by Yoruichi. "Aizen needs Ichigo out of the way of whatever his plans are now since you've defected from his side Ichigo." He stopped in front of the downed chibi. "Meaning that he will use any weakness to make that happen. And he found that weakness." He looked over to the unconscious Tatsuki and smirked.

"She's not weak." Ichigo said to him in his tired tone.

"From what we saw, she's going to be a liability that's gonna distract you from the bigger picture here Ichigo." Kisuke started as he opened up his fan to hide his face. "They'll come for her and take her to Hueco Mundo just so you can go there and be distracted when the war starts."

"I never agreed to be a part of any war." Ichigo started as he slowly stood up. He was helped by Neliel while Halibel stared a hole into Yoruichi. "I won't let those jerks take her away."

"Well it doesn't look like you have much choice in the matter of being in this war or not." Kisuke continued, his voice dipping into seriousness. "Not only have you helped Aizen escape capture, but you also were involved in a hollow invasion not too long ago. Not to mention that you are still a hollow and you put the lives of innocent people at risk just by being here. Either way you slice it Ichigo, you're just a third party that both sides will deal with one way," he looked over to Tatsuki, "or another."

That was when Ichigo got sick of his words and flashed in front of him. He punched Kisuke in the solar plexus and saw the man fall down from the force of his blow. Yoruichi would've tried to intervene, but she suddenly felt hot and bothered all of a sudden.

 _"Damn. Is this what Soi-Fon mentioned about his speed?"_ She thought to herself as her vision became a little blurry.

"I don't care." Ichigo started, getting Kisuke's attention. "I don't care about some war, but I can tell you this much, if anybody thinks to hurt my family or my friends, then I will cut them down so fast they won't even know they're dead until it's too late."

Kisuke and Yoruichi got the message loud and clear. While Kisuke was trying to regain his bearings and Yoruichi was trying to shake off the effect of his speed, Ichigo sheathed his sword and went over to Tatsuki. He picked her up bridal style and nodded his head over to Halibel and Neliel. They left the duo on the rooftop and headed back to the house.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **You Guys are Awesome.**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	11. New Effect Of Yuwaku Shimasu

**Chapter 11: New Effect Of Yuwaku Shimasu**

* * *

After Ichigo punched Kisuke and unintentionally effected Yoruichi with his power, he and the girls headed back to the house to make sure Tatsuki was okay. As they were heading in that direction, both Halibel and Neliel could tell that what Kisuke told him earlier was still bothering him. He wasn't saying anything or even looking around anywhere else other than forward. The two looked at each other with slightly saddened looks but continued to follow him all the way back. When they landed in front of the house, Ichigo stopped and turned to the two women.

"I'm okay guys." He said to them with a small smirk that put them at ease. "Just needed to focus I guess."

They went inside and everyone, especially Masaki, immediately saw that Ichigo was carrying an unconscious Tatsuki.

"What happened?" Karin asked as she and Yuzu went over to get Tatsuki.

"It looks like Aizen has already made more arrancar." Halibel started. "We ran into Ulquiorra, Yammy and Grimmjow. They were there to find a weakness."

"A weakness for what?" Masaki asked the woman as she went over to Ichigo.

"Me." The boy said as he watched Yuzu and Karin take Tatsuki into the clinic area. "Aizen wants to make sure I don't get involved in this war, and Mr. Urahara was being a jerk to me after I kept her safe."

"Wait a minute." Masaki started as she raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that Ichigo? Why was Kisuke there?"

"He looked like he was about to jump in and help from the looks of that lady that was with him." Neliel said while scratching her head.

"He kept saying that either Aizen or the soul society would take care of me one way." He looked over to where Tatsuki was. "Or another."

Everyone was surprised to hear this. The girls might not have known the shopkeeper to long, but they thought he was on their side. Masaki couldn't believe what one of her friends had said to her son. It didn't sound like something Kisuke would say was it?

"Well be that as it may." Masaki started after taking a deep breath. "Tatsuki needs to stay here for a few days until I can contact your father."

Ichigo perked up at those words. "You mean I can finally see dad after all this time?"

Masaki nodded to him and saw the small smile on his face. She knew that Ichigo must've been tired from the fight since he wasn't jumping for joy at the news of seeing his father.

"You're tired Ichigo." She started as she stroked his hair back a little. "Go get some rest okay. Tatsuki will be safe with your sisters, myself and your friends watching her."

Ichigo nodded to her and went back into his body. He then went back to his room and proceeded to sleep above the sheets.

 _ **Kisuke's Shop**_

The two had flashed back to the shop where Tessai was waiting for them. Kisuke was still a bit winded from the boys strike, but he was feeling better now. Yoruichi on the other hand was still feeling the effects of Ichigo's Yuwaku Shimasu. She had been feeling very aroused, but only at a titillating arousal that more or less irked her than anything else. She didn't know how she could rid herself of this strange feeling at all and telling Kisuke would not be a smart idea for her at least. The two men went inside while Yoruichi sat down on the porch.

Kisuke was not in the best of moods right now as he went inside with Tessai. Not only has Aizen already used the complete Hogyoku to create his own arrancar, but now Kisuke was pretty sure that that punch he suffered most likely ruptured something. The two went to one of the rooms and Kisuke laid down on a bed so Tessai could see if anything was indeed ruptured or damaged.

"What happened out there boss?" The large man asked as he checked the sizable bruise on Kisuke's mid section.

With a sigh, Kisuke answered him. "That kid is strong. Very strong."

"So I take it he didn't like the idea of being asked to join in the upcoming war?" Tessai asked.

"Not really Tessai. Not really at all." Kisuke started. "But there's just something that's not right with this kid."

"What are you talking about boss?"

"From what I was able to gather, when Ichigo died all those years ago, there were reports of a hollow invasion with a Vasto Lorde class hollow there. It took me some digging after the funeral and helping train Yuzu, but I was able to find that that Vasto Lorde had the same name as Ichigo." Kisuke yelped a little when pressure was applied to his bruise.

"Sorry boss." Tessai apologized.

"Anyway. I just don't understand at all." Kisuke continued. "How exactly can a child become a Vasto Lorde and have the strength, power, speed and even skill to outclass captain class soul reapers?"

"Hmm." Tessai pondered.

"What is it Tessai?"

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he is half soul reaper and half Quincy." The tall man started as he placed a hand on his chin. "And then he was killed and sent straight to Hueco Mundo, so maybe that has something to do with it."

"Maybe." Kisuke said in a low tone as he laid there on the bed.

Unbeknownst to them though, Yoruichi was outside of the room and listening through the window. She still felt that slight arousal but could still comprehend just what Kisuke and Tessai were discussing. If it's about the boy, then she would have to go back to him and find out just how to undo whatever it was he did to her. Without having too much of a sound mind and her arousal rising, Yoruichi flashed off and headed for the Kurosaki residence.

 _ **Ichigo's Room**_

It didn't take long for Ichigo to fall asleep when he laid down in his bed. The second he even touched the bed he was sound asleep and in no condition to go anywhere. He wouldn't admit it to any of friends or family, but that Gran Rey Cero took a lot more out of him than he thought. His body felt incredibly heavy after he protected Tatsuki from the blast. He wasted the last of his energy when he flashed over to punch Kisuke in gut.

As Ichigo slept, nightfall took hold of the sky and there were stars all around it. The moon was barely visible and not much light was going into Ichigo's room. Perfect for a certain dark skinned woman to sneak into the room through the window.

Yoruichi watched Ichigo sleeping soundly in his bed and could tell that after that shot he took he must've been dead tired. She carefully sat on the side of the bed and watched the boy sleep peacefully. As she was doing this, a familiar yet supposedly suppressed voice entered her mind.

 _"Well well well. Long time no see, eh Yoruichi?"_ The voice was feminine and sounded like someone younger than Yoruichi.

"What are you doing here?" Yoruichi asked the voice in a quieted tone. "I thought I got rid of you."

 _"That's what happens when you think too much girl."_ The voice said with Yoruichi's trade mark sarcasm. _"You really thought you could get rid of a part of your soul so easily? Wow, you must've gotten dumber throughout the decades I was away. It's a miracle you haven't gotten yourself killed yet."_

"How are you even here?" Yoruichi asked her as she stood up. Out of the mountain of things she did not expect to happen to her nowadays, hearing thins voice was the last thing she had ever wanted to hear.

 _"Don't really know."_ The voice started. _"But I'm assuming it has something to do with the cutie pie on the bed."_

Yoruichi turned to Ichigo and sighed lowly when she saw that he was still asleep. Last thing she needed right now was for the boy to wake up and most likely use his power on her again.

"So." The voice started again. "You gonna talk to him or not?"

"I-" Yoruichi hesitated but approached the boy nonetheless. She reached out her hand and went to touch his hair but hesitated once more.

"Oh come on girl." The voice said with irritation in her voice. "If you're not gonna do anything." Suddenly, a purple furred cat woman with skin similar to Yoruichi's appeared next to her. She was a little shorter than Yoruichi, had deep purple eyes, the hair covered most of her body, and she had Yoruichi's own devious grin on her face. She grabbed at Yoruichi's arm and was now guiding it herself, much to the purple haired woman's dismay.

"What are you doing?" Yoruichi demanded the girl in wavering soft voice.

"What you're too much a pussy to do." The girl said as she guided Yoruichi's hand onto Ichigo's head.

Yoruichi tried to stop herself, but the girl proved stronger than her. With another devious grin, the girl had Yoruichi lay her hand on Ichigo. The girl took a deep breath and let go of Yoruichi's hand. She stepped back and took another deep breath before looking at her stunned owner.

"Now I'm really back in your soul ole girl." She said with an amused tone as she placed a hand on her hip. "I told you Yoruichi. You will never get rid of me so easily."

With those words, the girl faded away and left her standing there with her hand on the boys head.

"Um." Ichigo started in a tired tone that caught Yoruichi's attention. "What are you doing?"

Yoruichi was about to say something, but thought that leaving would be the best thing to do right now. She leapt for the window but was stopped when Ichigo grabbed at her foot and pulled her back in. When she landed on the floor, she saw that he was in his hollow form and had his sword drawn to her.

"I guess I'll ask again lady." Ichigo started. He was still clearly tired but also remembers her and how she was with Kisuke earlier. "What are you doing?"

Yoruichi stood there nearly frozen at what was happening right now. She knew there was no way she could outrun him, especially if that effect happened again. All she could do was lean on the closet door and slunk down to the ground. Ichigo looked at her in confusion as she started to stare at him. He could tell that his Yuwaku Shimasu had effected her in some kind of way. Ichigo decided to lower his sword and sheath it since this lady was clearly not all there at the moment. He walked up to and sat in front of her much to her surprise.

"So what did it do to you?" Ichigo asked her while tilting his head to her.

Yoruichi momentarily hesitated and looked around the room for a brief moment before looking back to the boy. She sighed out and said to him in a tired tone.

"I think you just resurrected my zanpakuto."

* * *

 **Done. Really Wanted To Show The Different Effects Of What Ichigo's Yuwaku Shimasu Can Do.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review For What You Thought Of Yoruichi's Zanpakuto, And PM A Great Name For Said Zanpakuto. That Would Be Awesome.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	12. Finally Seeing Dad

**Chapter 12: Finally Seeing Dad**

* * *

 _ **Soul Society**_

Isshin was really losing his mind now. Ever since he returned to being a captain, and that being the captain of squad five by the way, he had been buried in paper work. With no time to rest or to even go back and see his wife and daughters, Isshin was pretty miserable. The absence of his lieutenant didn't help with that either. Albeit, she was still at squad four recovering from her fatal wound.

"Man, did Aizen ever finish all this work?" Isshin asked himself as he finally finished the last of his paperwork. He leaned back in his chair and looked around, bored out of his skull. "Now what do I do?"

Isshin stood up and decided to walk around the squad five barracks. The squad members showed him respect by bowing their heads to him, but Isshin could tell that they were very distraught over their old captains betrayal still. It was indeed a hard thing to accept when Isshin stepped in to be captain. At least they would have a former captain in place of their previous one.

As Isshin walked along and eventually made his way onto the streets, his thoughts were still on his once thought dead son. Now that Aizen had him, how could he, as a father, deal with the potential thought of killing his own son? There was no way he could ever think of doing that, but if it was only up to him to stop his son, then all he could do was hope that he would have the will to try.

"I really need to talk to Masaki." Isshin said to himself. He walked over to the head captains office and entered the old mans large room. After a quick bow to show respect, Isshin started. "Head Captain, I would like to request permission to visit my wife and daughters for a few days sir."

"No." The head captain said almost immediately.

"What? Why?" Isshin asked, confused by why the head captain was going back on his word of allowing him to see his family every once in a while.

"There is an urgent matter within the world of the living that we received not too long ago." The old man started. "We received an anonymous tip that your wife was harboring hollows in her residence."

The news cut through Isshin like a hot knife through butter. He stumbled for a moment before looking back to the head captain with an almost deathly glare. "Head captain, if this is true, then why haven't I been informed about something involving the safety of my family?"

Yamamoto could tell that Isshin was livid from hearing this, and sighed in what could only be described was grief. "The Central forty-six wanted this information confidential Isshin." Isshin dropped his glare fast and was stunned. The new Central forty-six was formed not long after he was reinstated and they were already making his life hell with this. "This tip was given to them, which they passed on to me and ordered that the stealth force along with Captain Soi-Fon deal with the situation. Along with that mission being one hundred percent unsanctioned, meaning other than the ones involved, no one else is to know about this."

Only one thought was going through Isshin's mind at that moment. "Was my family safe?"

Yamamoto sighed again. Not a good sign. "In her direct report to me, Captain Soi-Fon fought your wife and she was injured in the process." Isshin seethed at that information. Not only was he kept in the dark about this whole issue, but the love of his life was hurt by one of his peers in the process. Isshin turned to leave the room and head over to the squad two captain to give her a piece of his mind, but he was stopped by Yamamoto's next words. "Isshin, from her report, your son was there as well."

Isshin stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his former sensei and was absolutely stunned by this. He walked back over to the head captain and asked him. "Did he-" His words were caught in a lump in his throat at the potential thought that he prayed to whatever god would listen wasn't true. "Did he hurt any of our family?"

"No." Isshin was still tense at what this could mean until the old man continued. "As a matter of fact, he defended his mother and defeated Soi-Fon to protect her."

Isshin visibly sighed in relief at the news he had just heard. He knew that this could only mean one thing then. "That means that Aizen doesn't have control of him then. That means he's back with us, his family. Head captain, if I have to beg you to let me see my son, then I am fully prepared to do so. But please, I have to see him. I will not utter a word of this anonymous tip to a single soul if that eases your mind, so please."

Yamamoto was in a tough position now. On one hand he would be directly disobeying the central forty-six, but on the other he would be helping one of his former star pupil see his son who he thought dead for years. It was a difficult decision for the old man, but with a sigh and a few strokes of his long beard, he gave an answer. "You have five hours Isshin. Starting now. Do not waste it."

"Thank you, sensei." Isshin bowed and left in a flash of shunpo, eager to see his son after all this time.

 _ **Kurosaki Living Room**_

After Ichigo had his talk with Yoruichi and could tell that she was indeed effected by him, he decided to take her downstairs to talk with his mother. When he initially came down with her in tow, both Neliel and especially Halibel stood up instantly and were ready to fight her if necessary.

"It's okay." Ichigo said to them with that smile of his as he brought her over to a couch. "She was effected by my Yuwaku Shimasu earlier, so she won't be a problem for now."

Neliel along with the others relaxed a little, but Halibel continued to stare the purple haired woman down. She sat down next to Apache and leaned back while keeping her eyes on Yoruichi the whole time.

Yoruichi felt supremely out of place here in this room. Not only was she the only one pure soul reaper in this whole house, now all eyes were on her, and some of them were a bit hostile towards her. She didn't really know what to feel right now. The arousal she felt from before had subsided and now all she could feel was a heavy uneasiness as she sat down next to Ichigo. The boy was now fully awake and smiling to her. She couldn't tell if this was intentional or not, but as he was smiling at her, Yoruichi felt as if multiple daggers were being fired at her from the other women in the room.

"So, Yoruichi." Masaki's voice cut through the tension as she caught the soul reapers attention. Yoruichi turned to her and could see a hidden anger in Masaki's kind smile. An obvious front for her son, but everyone else knew that she was beyond angry with her friend. "Would you kindly tell me why you were in my sons room this late at night after what Kisuke told him?"

Yoruichi tensed up hard at every word Masaki had said to her. She was beyond nervous at this point, she was a little scared.

"Well." She started with a nervous tone. "After what happened earlier, I found out that Ichigo's Yuwaku Shimasu effected me, so I came over to see if he could take it away somehow."

"I actually don't know how to do that. So until I can It's pretty much permanent." Ichigo said to her. This caused Yoruichi to sigh in defeat at the boys words.

"Well if that's the case," Masaki started, again causing Yoruichi to tense up. "Then why not explain to me why Kisuke decided to basically threaten my son into this upcoming war."

Yoruichi kept her eyes down to avoid looking at anyone directly in the face. She was silent for a time as was the rest of the room. It wasn't until a garganta opened up behind both her and Ichigo. Yoruichi looked to it in shock and watched as two boys stepped out. They looked like they had been in an intense fight recently since they both had torn up clothes.

"Wonderweiss. Thomas." Ichigo started as he waved at the two. Wonderweiss waved enthusiastically at his friend and Hooleer immediately latched onto him. Thomas waved as well, but was considerably more banged up since he is a normal human. "You look like you need someone to heal you Thomas."

"Is it that obvious Ichigo?" Thomas said sarcastically.

"Well if that's the case." Karin said as she flashed behind him and picked Thomas up with no problem whatsoever. "You're staying in the clinic area till we get all of this settled first." Thomas tried and failed to struggle out of her iron grip since he was hurt.

The mention of the clinic made Ichigo rush over to where Tatsuki was. He saw that she was still asleep on the bed and looked a lot healthier than before. She had gotten her color back, and Ichigo could feel her soul getting stronger than when she nearly lost it. He sighed in relief at that. Karin passed by him with Thomas in tow and saw that her brother looked relieved. She smiled at his happy expression and continued on.

Back in the living room, Yoruichi just stood there in heavy confusion of what was going on in the Kurosaki household. It was hard to tell for her, but she could faintly sense diminished spirit energy coming from that human boy. And it also felt hollow like.

"Can this day get any weirder?" She asked herself in a low tone.

Her answer came when a strong spirit energy appeared outside the front door. Everyone looked over to see who it could possibly be, until the door flung open and Isshin flashed in front of his with his blade drawn to the seven hollows in the room. He had a very serious look on his face that made the seven tense up a little as his spirit energy started to rise.

"Dad?"

Isshin dropped his serious look when he saw the head of orange run up to him. He knew that Ichigo was back and was a hollow, but he had no idea he was still the same as when he died. That didn't even matter to Isshin as he scooped his long lost son up into his arms and held him tightly.

"Ichigo." He started in an excited tone. He then did what he usually did that was no surprise to his family but a big surprise to everyone else. He started to twirl around in a goofy way with his son in his arms. "Oh my son! You're alive and back with us again! I mean yeah you're a hollow now and probably gonna be a shorty forever, but still! I'm so happy you're alive and back home!"

Ichigo was all smiles as was Masaki, Yuzu and even Karin. It didn't take long though for him to remember the seven hollows in the room. He looked back to them and noticed that they were all just standing there calmly, except for the aqua haired one. She was smiling and bouncing around.

Ichigo noticed how his father was watching his friends intently and wiggled his way out of his grip. He went over to introduce them all to his father. "These are friends dad. This Halibel, Neliel, Mila Rose, Wonderweiss, Apache, Sun Sun, and Hooleer. They may seem dangerous but they're all really nice people." When Ichigo introduced them all they either waved or nodded to him to indicate who they were.

The compliment didn't go unnoticed as Neliel picked Ichigo up quickly and cuddled him. "Ichi called us nice people." She said in an overly excited tone, causing the others to laugh at the sight.

Isshin noticed that none of these hollows seemed hostile, especially since neither his wife or his daughters had been hurt at all. Isshin decided to take his sons word for it and he sheathed his sword.

"Well, any friend of my sons is okay with me." He said as he looked to his wife behind him.

"So how long are you staying here Isshin?" Masaki asked as she let herself be wrapped in his arms.

"Unfortunately only about four and half more hours." Isshin said to her in a disappointed tone. This caught his families attention and he sighed. "The head captain told me that an anonymous tip was given to the central forty six telling them that all of you were harboring hollows here. I wasn't told because the central forty six didn't want me to know. That's why Soi-Fon was the one who came here before."

"That explains a lot actually dad." Yuzu said to him.

"But who exactly gave them that tip then?" Masaki asked her husband in a confused tone.

"I honestly don't know." Isshin started.

"It could've been Aizen." Apache spoke up.

"True, it could've been him." Halibel said. "He did see us all leave for this world, so he probably assumed that we'd come here."

"That's a possibility." Isshin said as he put his hand to his chin.

Before anyone else could say anything, Thomas spoke up from the clinic's open door. "Hey Ichigo! Your friend in here's awake!"

Ichigo wiggled out of Neliel's grasp and rushed inside the clinic to see his old friend. She was currently trying to pick herself up off the floor when the chibi entered the room. It looked like she had tried to get out of the bed herself but failed at that.

"Tatsuki?" Ichigo started as he went to her to help. "You okay?"

Tatsuki looked up and was immediately shocked that it all wasn't some sick and twisted nightmare she had earlier when she saw him before. It was really her oldest friend standing there in front of her. She stared at him with tired yet happy eyes as all she could do at this moment was embrace him tightly.

"Ichigo." She said in a low tone that only he heard.

Ichigo didn't say anything as he smiled and returned the hug with one of his own.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	13. Leaving Las Noches

**Chapter 13: Leaving Las Noches**

* * *

 **Munraitokyatto - Moonlit Cat**

During the time in the world of the living, Aizen had been watching the events of everything unfold on his monitors. He was intrigued by how strong the boy was and how much he would protect his friends and family, but even more so at the human boy next to him. This boy had shown abilities of a hollow from the very start and, if given the opportunity, Aizen could use him to further his own goals. He would have to keep an eye on this one for future references.

Back with Keiji and Meiko, they were assigned by Aizen earlier to be apart of Grimmjow's fraccion. They weren't all too happy about their position seeing as though they didn't really like the sixth espada all too much. Maybe it was that primal instinct for wolves to be territorial towards others, or maybe they just didn't trust him not to kill them for no reason. Either way, they were stuck with him and his other fraccion now.

Meiko was pacing back and forth in their room while Keiji simply just watched her get more and more frustrated. Whenever she was frustrated or anxious, he would get the feedback since they were brother and sister hollows. Right now he was also feeling how angry she was.

"Meiko, will you stop that. It's starting to make me nauseous." Keiji said to her.

Meiko stopped and looked at her brother with an annoyed look on her face. "Aren't you the least bit pissed off that Aizen practically forced us to let Grimmjow boss us around?" She was clearly more than a little upset at this fact.

"Of course I am Meiko." Keiji started as he stood up. "But in all honesty, what choice do we have at this point? Both Aizen and Grimmjow could easily destroy us without a moments hesitation if they felt like it."

"So what?" Meiko started. "You know the real reason they're keeping us around don't you?"

"Of course I do Meiko." Keiji said to her in a slightly defeated tone. "And I don't like it whatsoever."

"So what do we do?" She asked her brother since he was really the smarter of the two.

Keiji took a deep breath before looking to his sister. "I don't know if this is a horrible idea or a terrible one but, why don't we just leave."

Meiko looked to her brother quizzically and stopped herself when she thought about it. True, they would be traitors that would be hunted down by both Aizen and Grimmjow, but what was worse, being used as cannon fodder, or being tortured later on by someone like Szayel? Where could they go? Where exactly could they be even the faintest bit of safe at away from this place?

"Keiji." Meiko started as she sat next to her brother and laid her head down on his lap. "You're my brother through hell or high water, but I don't think that we would last five seconds outside of Las Noches without someone finding us."

Keiji stroked her long white hair and sighed. "It's better than being a part of war we won't no part in."

With a slight whimper and a sigh, Meiko rose off her brothers lap and looked to him with worry in her eyes. "When should we leave?"

 ** _Karakura Town, Kisuke's Shop_**

Kisuke was getting worried now. He hadn't seen Yoruichi since they had gotten back from facing Ichigo earlier today. She seemed very distracted when they were coming back to the shop and he assumed that was mostly because of how strong Ichigo was. Now that she's just gone now, he could only assume something bad has her attention.

Before he could get too worked up and get off of the futon to search for her, Yoruichi walked into the shop with a particularly happy mood around her. She looked over to her friend and flashed him a very uncharacteristic smile.

"Hey Kisuke." She started in happier tone than usual. "You feelin any better after that hit?"

Kisuke was a little confused as to why she was acting this way or where she's been for that matter, but decided to just answer her instead of questioning. "Better. Just have to rest for now."

Yoruichi flashed him another smile before cutting him off. "That's good to know. I'm going to go to bed now so I'll see ya in the morning." And with that, Yoruichi made her way to her room and locked the door behind her. When she did that, she sat on her futon cross-legged and enter her inner world. It was an open field with a fancy shack in the center of it that looked something from royalty. The full moon shined down upon it with its bright rays. It was there that Yoruichi spotted her zanpakuto lounging on the deck of the shack, fanning herself with her right hand. She turned to her master and gave her a Cheshire grin. Yoruichi returned the grin with a determined smirk of her own.

"Well then Munraitokyatto." Yoruichi started as she got into fighting stance. "Let's heal some old wounds then, shall we."

Munraitokyatto's smirk grew as she saw the new fire in her masters eyes. She stood up from the shack and cracked her neck a few times. "Now that's the ole girl I remember. I'm gonna enjoy breakin you back into shape."

* * *

 **Done.**

 **I Want To Thank Team NovaStorm For The Name Of Yoruichi's Zanpakuto Since I Don't Really Feel Like Looking Up The Actual Name Of It Myself.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	14. On The Hunt

**Chapter 14: On The Hunt**

* * *

Back at the Kurosaki house, Ichigo had been laying on his bed and reflecting on this pretty crazy day. Not only has he found out that Grimmjow was even stronger now, but he had also found out that Tatsuki would be used against him by either Aizen or the soul society, and the fact that he had unintentionally resurrected Yoruichi's zanpakuto. At least now she was on his side in all of this. His father had left back for soul society a few hours ago so no one would be the wiser back there. His mother, Yuzu and Karin took Tatsuki back to her place and explained to her mom that there was an accident that knocked her out. Luckily Tatsuki's mom wasn't the one to question as long as her daughter was safe and sound. Thomas had went back home to rest up his pretty sore body, eager for tomorrows training with Wonderweiss. The girls had decided to spend a little time talking to each other about something Ichigo couldn't fully hear from his room.

All in all, he was simply ready to finally get some much needed rest. The second he actually shut his eyes, he was quickly taken by sleep.

Back in the living room, the girls had been talking among themselves about today so far. Nearly getting attacked by Ichigo's father was not a fun thing to them, nor was hearing of Aizen's tip to the soul society. This could be horrible for them if they all stay here in this one house for too long now. Wonderweiss and Hooleer were busy watching TV to really listen in on the conversation too much.

"So, what exactly should we do then?" Apache asked mainly Halibel and Neliel.

"Honestly don't know." Neliel started off for Halibel to finish.

"If Aizen really did tip off the soul society on our current position, then we have no choice but to leave to keep Ichigo's family safe." Halibel told the four in front of her.

"But what about Ichigo?" Sun Sun asked. "We all know that he won't just leave his family after finally being back with them."

"For once I agree completely with Sun Sun." Mila Rose added in.

"Why don't we all just leave then?" Wonderwiess said as he was still looking at the TV. "I could always just tell Thomas where we are or just go and see him whenever to train, so it won't that big of a deal I suppose."

The five women thought about that for a second. It did make sense a little. If they all just moved away from this home to another location, then they could at the very least be a little harder to find. There was really only one problem, and that was if the soul society or Aizen were already monitoring them or not. Going back to Hueco Mundo wasn't going to work since Aizen more than likely controlled most of it by now. So what exactly could they do at this point? It's not like an answer was going to come from out of nowhere.

That was when they heard a knock at the front door. Being a little cautious, Halibel and Neliel decided to go to the door where they felt two weak spirit energies. They opened the door to find two arrancar standing there with looks of either fear or shock. The boy with fear, while the girl looked shocked. Halibel looked to the two and raised an eyebrow to them as they simply stood there, staring at both she and Neliel.

"So." Neliel started in her usual tone of voice. "What are two arrancar who are very much nowhere close to mine or Tia's level standing outside for?" Halibel was actually surprised to hear Neliel talk to someone like that. It was a first for her to hear the usually uppity and happy Neliel talk to someone with a hint of irritation or even anger in her voice.

"W-W-Well." Keiji started in a shaky voice that was trying not to falter at this point. "M-Me and my s-s-sister have left Hueco Mundo to g-get away from this w-war."

Both Neliel and Halibel were surprised to hear this. These two were defecting from Aizen's side and wanted no part of the upcoming war. So why did they decided to come here of all places?

"That's all well and good, but how did you find us here, and why are you two here to begin with?" Halibel asked the two in a demanding tone that caused both brother and sister to flinch.

"Th-That's easy." Meiko started, letting her temper get the better of her. "We heard that there was a group of arrancar's that were against both Aizen and the soul society, so we left to see if we could join in." Meiko said without fully thinking beforehand. It wasn't until she had the door shut in her face with Neliel saying 'Give us a minute' did it really sink in for her. She shakily turned to her brother with tears threatening to leave her eyes and said to him in a borderline pleading tone. "What do I do?"

Keiji had turn pale at hearing her words before and had no idea what to make of the whole thing. When she asked him what to do, he simply shook his head nervously in response.

Before the two could even say or do anything, the door opened and a short, orange haired boy stood in front of the two female arrancar. He rubbed his eyes a few times to rid his vision of the blurs surrounding his sight and looked at the two in front of him. He was still in his gigai and just looked like he was ready to pass out from exhaustion if his frizzy hair was any indication. Both Meiko and Keiji looked at each other then back to the cute chibi and blinked a few times before he asked them a question.

"So." Ichigo started with a yawn as he stretched his arms up a bit. "Halibel and Neliel told me you two left Aizen's stupid face and want to join us." He said in a tired tone. "Why?"

"Because he's trying to send us into a war that we have no chance of winning." Keiji started as he regained some color. "He knows most of us wouldn't even handle a simple lieutenant, let alone all of them or especially a captain. What he's sending us to do in the winter is suicide to most of us."

"Winter?" a new voice said from behind the two siblings that made them jump out of their skins. They turned to see a woman with orange hair and two girls standing next to her. On had a bow drawn and pointing straight at them. "And what, pray tell, is Aizen planning in the winter?" Masaki asked the two calmly, yet with a hint of malice behind her voice.

Keiji and Meiko looked at each other before looking back to the woman with orange hair. They could tell that this was going to be a long night for them. Unbeknownst to them all, a certain bucket hat wearing man was keeping a close listen to the conversation.

 _ **Soul Society**_

There was an emergency captains meeting called about early in the morning. Unfortunately for Isshin, he only caught a few hours of sleep by the time he got back last night, so he was nearly dead on his feet during the entire meeting. The head captain banged his cane down and started the meeting.

"This is an important message concerning the war with Aizen coming soon." The old man bellowed out. "We have recently have gotten word from an informant in the world of the living that Aizen intends to strike in the winter. With that said, we have two months to prepare ourselves. To that end, I am sending a few lieutenants and captain Hitsugaya to keep on guard in case Aizen sends any of his forces early."

Isshin wanted to step up and ask about his family and son, but held his tongue when he remembered that really other than Soi-Fon, none of the other captains knew. If he were to say anything now, then he would be putting his son and his son's friends in serious danger. After the meeting though, he would have a few words with his old sensei.

As everyone filed out of the room when the meeting ended, Isshin stayed behind. He looked to his old sensei and walked over towards him.

"I'm assuming that you wish to speak of why I didn't assign you to this mission, Isshin." The old man started. Isshin simply nodded to him in response. "The choice was not my decision. It was the central 46. They have decided that you are too emotionally invested in this matter and wish to monitor you here properly."

"Monitor me?" Isshin asked in disbelief.

"Yes." The head captain said bluntly. "They want you to stay here within the Seireitei until the end of the war so you may once again become head of the Shiba clan."

Isshin stared at his old teacher, dumbfounded by the fact that central 46 was dropping this on him now of all times. He hadn't thought about restarting his clan ever since he had heard of their demise all those years ago, and there was no way that he could possibly restart the entire clan at his age. Three was enough for him in his honest opinion.

"You can't be serious?" Isshin asked, his jaw still dropped.

"Unfortunately I am, Isshin." The head captain stated. Isshin sighed before heading towards the door, only to be stopped by the head captains next words. "The informant, as you know, was Kisuke Urahara." Isshin turned around to hear the old mans next words. "He has also informed me specifically that your son might not join in the war to aide us. We need that to change Isshin, and I'll entrust you to find a way to do so."

Isshin was taken aback by this request. How? How could he force something on his son when he has every reason not to want any of this? What kind of a father would that make him?

* * *

 **Done. Sorry For The Long Delay.**

 **Follow/Fav, Review, And PM.**

 **You Guys Are Awesome, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


	15. Taking a walk

**Chapter 15: Taking a walk**

* * *

The next day after Meiko and Keiji joined the group, a squad of soul reapers appeared in Karakura town. This squad consisted of squad ten's captain and lieutenant, squad eleven's second and third seat, and squad six's lieutenant. They stepped out of the Senkaimon and were greeted by Kisuke Urahara of all people. They were told yesterday that the informant would meet up with them upon their arrival. Guess he must've been it then.

"Well hello there." He started in his usual jovial tone.

"Cut the act Urahara." Toshiro started as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you know about Aizen's attack?"

Kisuke held his fan up to hide his smirk as he led the group inside his shop. He led them to a lab room with a computer on a desk. He went over and sat in a chair before accessing it. All the while, the others were a little fidgety at the moment. An attack could happen at any point in time.

"Well," Kisuke started as he turned in his chair to face them. "This information is solid. I heard it from an arrancar's mouth no less."

The group went wide eyed at this new information.

"Where is this arrancar Urahara?" Ikkaku demanded, itching for a fight.

"Yes. Where did you encounter it?" Toshiro asked afterwards, trying to keep the situation as stable as possible.

Kisuke smirked, knowing that this could possibly be a bad idea with a good benefit as the end result.

 _ **Kurosaki Clinic, the next day**_

Ichigo stirred from his sleep with the ever present feeling of being cuddled between Halibel and Neliel. He carefully wiggled his way out of their grips and got off the bed, making sure he didn't accidentally step on Mila Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun, or their two newest additions, Meiko and Keiji. It was a little tricky at first, but he managed to make it out of the room without waking anyone. When he was outside in the hall, Ichigo let out a sigh before heading downstairs. Yuzu wasn't up yet since it was so early, and both Hooleer and Wonderweiss were asleep on the couch. Since everyone was asleep, this gave Ichigo the perfect opportunity to go out and about. He put on some shorts along with a shirt and his shoes and went out the front door as quietly as he could. Once he was outside, he took a deep breath and left the porch. Today was a good day. The weather wasn't too cold but wasn't too warm either, giving it that perfect mix for walking weather. Ichigo looked up to the sky and saw that it was a clear day. The air was just right for the chibi and the atmosphere around him was so peaceful that he nearly didn't notice that he was being followed. Fortunately for him, it was someone familiar.

"Okay." Ichigo said out loud so the person could hear him. "If you don't come out now, then I'm gonna have to use my Yuwaku Shimasu on you again."

Almost instantly, the tall form of Yoruichi Shihoin appeared in front of him. She looked a little different since Ichigo accidentally resurrected her zanpakuto. True, she didn't physically look too different, but it was more what she was wearing that was different. She wore an orange crop top that exposed her toned body and her arms, and she wore tight black shorts that showed her ankles. She was wearing no shoes though, despite the weather, and she had a sword attached to the small of her back. She looked down at Ichigo and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello Ichigo." She said to him with a kind smile.

"Hey Yoruichi." Ichigo returned the smile with one of his own. "So, how have you been since last time?"

Yoruichi stretched herself a few times and answered him. "Well, Munraitokyatto was a hard ass back then, and still is now. Only this time she has way more fuel to push me to my limits now than back then. I've been readjusting."

"That's good to know." Ichigo said to her. "So what are you doing following me around for?"

"Straight to the point I see." Yoruichi chuckled out, stopping her stretches. "Well, I came here for two reasons Ichigo. The first is to do this." Without warning, Yoruichi lifted Ichigo up and brought him into a soft and warm hug. He embraced her as well. As the two had this tender little moment, neither realized that they were being watched from afar by a certain, bucket hat wearing man.

Yoruichi set Ichigo down and smiled at him. "Thank you Ichigo."

"For what exactly?" He asked in a sarcastically innocent tone. This caused the Goddess of Flash to chuckle a bit under her breath.

"For reminding me that I should've never buried this part of my soul." She tapped the hilt of her zanpakuto then leaned down to whisper to the boy. "And also to tell you that you and your friends are gonna be in for a fight some time in the next few days. A few soul reapers have been assigned to guard Karakura Town until Aizen attacks. They know that you have two new arrancar with you, so be careful Ichigo." She kissed him on the forehead before hearing Munraitokyatto bark out more orders for her.

With a sigh, Yoruichi stood up straight and smiled back to the chibi boy. "Looks like my little break is over. See ya Ichi." She said as she turned to leave, knowing she had just given him a pet name.

"Bye Chi." Ichigo said to her, giving her a pet name as well. That caused her to blush a bit before disappearing in a flash step.

Ichigo continued to smile as he walked on. Unbeknownst to him though for a brief moment, someone's spirit energy spiked for only an instant.

* * *

 **I'm back with this story now. Taking things slow for now. Much like the other stories now, shorter chapters, frequent updates.**

 **I'll be updating Ichigo's New Zanpakuto's next along with Ichigo's Pets and Breaking the Bat. Those are next on my 'I'm back' list. See ya'll then.**

 **PEACE!**


	16. Confrontations

**Chapter 16: Confrontations**

* * *

As Ichigo was taking his walk, he noticed that he was once again being watched by prying eyes. These eyes being somewhat familiar to him. One was clearly captain class while the other three were lieutenant class. There was a woman as well. One that he had effected with his Yuwaku Shimasu in the past. What most people didn't know about Ichigo's powers that he did was that he could feel who he had used it on and has a perfect memory of their energy and form. Orenji had told him of how this particular skill would come in handy in the future, and he was right. That smug smile on his face was going to get on Ichigo's nerves in the future.

Ichigo did continue to walk on, trying to ignore the ones following him, but it was pretty hard to do when they just continued to persist. Eventually, Ichigo just stopped and turned around to where he knew where they were.

"Ya'll can come out now." Ichigo spoke up in an annoyed tone as he crossed his arms over his chest. To a certain orange haired lieutenant, she thought it was the cutest thing ever.

Speaking of which, said woman along with three familiar guys appeared right in front of Ichigo. He recognized the white haired boy from back then along with baldy and the weird guy he thought was a girl. He also remembered the woman and how he had affected her with his speed beforehand. He could feel her energy being mixed up, and saw how much she was rubbing her thighs without the others seeing it for now.

 _"I always wondered why Mila-Rose and Neliel sometimes did."_ Ichigo thought to himself, wishing that his young mind knew what these things meant. He shook his head of those thoughts and spoke to the group. "Why are ya'll following me? Don't you have more important things to worry about other than me?"

"A precaution." Toshiro answered with no emotion in his voice. He didn't like the boy, not one bit. Especially after what he did helping Aizen escape not too long ago.

"Well you can stop with your 'precaution'." Ichigo said while putting air quotes around the word. "I'm not helping either side in this war and really don't want to anyway." The boy pouted which caused Rangiku to blush a bit and look away quickly.

"Be that as it may kid." Ikkaku started, his sword arm twitching a bit in anticipation. "You're still in deep shit no matter what the end result of the war goes, so I wouldn't get too comfortable just yet boy."

"At least I have my hair baldy." Ichigo retorted back.

"What d'you say, brat!?" Ikkaku yelled out at the insult.

Ichigo stuck out his tongue in response to the bald soul reaper. This enticed a slight laugh from Rangiku who covered her mouth with her hand. Ikkaku got in Ichigo's face, which was hard to do since he had to bend down to do so, and they both stared each other down.

"Enough Ikkaku." Toshiro ordered the man. Ikkaku backed off, but saw the smug grin on Ichigo's face when he did. "Just know that we will be watching you regardless if you'll be an asset or an obstacle." Toshiro gave one last glare at the chibi and then turned to leave.

The others did the same, only Rangiku looked back to him with a face full of concern. Ichigo noticed the look she had on her and gave a reassuring smile to her. Rangiku sighed a bit and then quickly caught up with the others. Ichigo kept his smile as she ran off and then turned on his heels to continue his walk. Unfortunately for said chibi, Toshiro's words stuck to him. What would he do when the war gets to him and his family and friends? He would protect them, that was obvious, but would he fight for the soul society if he had to do that?

 _ **Twenty minutes later, Kurosaki house**_

Ichigo finally went back to his home and wasn't all that surprised when he saw that everyone inside was on edge at the new spirit energies appearing in the city. Of coarse Masaki went straight to her son knelt down to hug him, overjoyed that he was fine. After he explained to her and everyone else there that the new spirit energies were there to watch him and also be a first response to Aizen.

"So, what does that mean for us then?" Meiko asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't really know." Masaki spoke up. "But I have a horrible feeling that this war will come to us. And unfortunately, we'll have to fight it."

Ichigo sighed as he knew his mother was right. Both sides of this war saw him, his friends and family as a threat that would need to be put down at some point. What better time to do that than during a war. Ichigo knew that this wasn't going to end well for anyone here. The girls, Wonderweiss, Meiko and Keiji, Thomas, his family, they were all at risk here and he felt that it was his fault. The bald guy was right. Ichigo was the main reason Aizen escaped all that time ago. He really was in deep shit for that.

"Then if that's the case," Yuzu started, getting everyone's attention. "Then we'll just have to get ready for when that happens."

Karin, Masaki and Ichigo smiled at her optimism, even some of the others did. If this was going to be a war they were all gonna be dragged into, then they might as well prepare for it the best they can.

 _ **Kisuke's shop**_

Kisuke was fuming right now. After what he saw earlier with Yoruichi hugging that little brat, he went straight back to the shop to vent his anger in the training grounds. He didn't know what Ichigo had done to her, but he was hating every second of it. The frustrating part of it all was the fact that she was training harder than ever before and even had her zanpakuto back as well. How she had it back was a complete mystery to the former captain, but he had a very good idea it had to do with Ichigo and whatever his Yuwaku Shimasu did. Whatever it was or whatever it did was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and it irritated him to no end.

After he had successfully destroyed most of his own training grounds, Kisuke went back up to the shop to continue working on the defenses for the Winter War. He was also working on something to subdue the chibi that hadn't been cooperative through this whole thing. That was when Yoruichi came back drenched in sweat, hair down and untied, and breathing heavily.

"Yoruichi?" Tessai spoke to her as he went to the entrance to greet her. "Are you alright?"

Yoruichi slowed her breathing and nodded then walked past him to take a long and hot bath. Munraitokyatto had run her ragged today. Worked on her speed, her shikai, her zanjutsu, her fighting style, and even her Bankai. All in all, Yoruichi was dead on her feet, but very much pleased with the training. She had let herself go when it came to actually training, but now with the war and getting her zanpakuto back, she had her confidence back. Hell, she would even say she felt like her old self again.

* * *

 **Then next chapter will have a fight to it. Who will be against? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **PEACE!**


	17. Confrontation part II

**Chapter 18: Confrontations part II**

* * *

Ichigo was enjoying a meal with his friends and family. Thomas was here, Keiji and Meiko were also there, and for now, everything was peaceful. They were all just talking amongst themselves, enjoying each others company and just in general having a good time. Ichigo was happy to have this moment and hoped that it wouldn't be interrupted by anything stupid. Unfortunately, his life just had a way of screwing with him.

Right now, though, Ichigo was locked in a battle with both Grimmjow and Toshiro. How did this happen? Simple really.

* * *

 _ **[Thirty minutes earlier]**_

Ichigo had finally summoned up the courage to do it. He was going to do this with her and this time go all the way. This time, nothing was going to stop him from seeing his best friend.

Ichigo had been feeling very down lately. Ever since he spoke to the captain a few days ago, he's been having a sinking feeling that he should go and see Tatsuki before something happened to her. Fortunately, so far nothing was going on in Karakura Town aside from a few hollows here and there, but nothing from Aizen just yet. It took our chibi hero a lot of convincing to his mother to finally go out and see Tatsuki, and he was not going to pass this chance up.

He looked at himself in the mirror in his room and made sure he looked alright. His hair was tied up, his clothes were simple and clean, and he looked well rested for a kid. Right now he was wearing a simple white sweater with orange sleeves and a pair of black jeans. He nodded his head and put on a determined look before heading out of his room. When he went downstairs he saw his friends and family all doing various different things.

Wonderwiess and Thomas were talking to each other while Hooleer was finding some cobwebs very interesting right now.

Meiko and Keiji were watching T.V. with Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun. The brother/sister duo completely enamored with the idea of tiny humans in a box doing various things for some reason or another.

Yuzu was sitting in the Lotus position with her zanpakuto on her lap and her eyes closed. She was focusing on trying to awaken her Bankai, so Ichigo decided not to disturb her.

Karin was in the kitchen getting a bottle of water. It looked like she was working out or practicing with her bow since she looked a little exhausted. Ichigo couldn't tell, so he left it alone for now.

The only ones missing were Halibel, Neliel and Masaki. Ichigo knew that they were most likely getting groceries for everyone or at the very least keeping those soul reapers off their backs for now.

Ichigo went towards the door before yelling out. "Okay guys! I'm off to see Tatsuki!"

Before he could put on his white and blue shoes on, Karin was already standing behind him thanks to her own speed. "Are you sure about this Ichigo?" She asked him in a concerned tone. "I mean, Tatsuki is gonna be real freaked out when she sees you and you look the same as you did back when you died. Maybe you should rethink this."

Ichigo put his shoes on, then his jacket, even though he wouldn't get cold from the winter season, and turned to his sister with a smile. "Don't worry Karin. I know what I'm doing. And besides, mom did say as long as I don't cause any unnecessary trouble, things should be fine."

Karin wanted to say some more, but seeing the way her brother was about this, his smiling face and his confidence that this would go just fine made her relent. With a sigh, Karin nodded and hugged her brother.

"I'll be back later guys!" Ichigo yelled out to the others. He got a mixed reaction from everyone telling him to either be safe or be careful. Ichigo gave them a thumbs up and headed out of the door.

He knew that this early in the morning on a Tuesday would mean that most likely she was at school. Thanks to his mother, who kept in contact with Karin's mom, she was able to get the address of the high school Tatsuki was attending and wrote it down on a piece of paper for Ichigo to use. He took the paper out of his pocket and briefly looked at the address before nodding to himself, placing the paper back into his pocket, and then sonidoed to the rooftops. He decided not to use his full speed as he didn't want to know what would happen to regular people if he did, so he just wound up leaping from one rooftop to the other. As he was doing this, he was talking to Orenji.

"So what do you think I should say when I meet her Orenji?" He asked.

 _ **"Hmm... I don't really know man."**_ Orenji answered him, and Ichigo could feel the shrug from the dragon. **_"But I'm pretty sure that you'll know when you see her. Just make sure she's the only one that sees you and no one else. Alright?"_ ** The dragon warned.

"Got it. Thanks Orenji." Ichigo nodded and continued on to the school.

He saw it a little ways off and landed on an adjacent rooftop to watch what was going on down below. He looked around as students started to walk through the gates and into the building to start school. He continued to look around until he saw Tatsuki walking with an orange haired girl, a guy with glasses that Ichigo knew from the hospital, a really tall guy, a guy that was very energetic and another guy who was on his phone a lot. Ichigo watched them and saw that the orange haired girl was talking to Tatsuki like they were the best of friends. This made Ichigo happy to know that she was happy now.

He would have to wait until school was over to go and see her, so for the time being Ichigo was about to talk to Orenji some more. Unfortunately, that was when a garganta opened up above the school. Ichigo looked up with horror in his eyes as he saw Grimmjow step out of it. Ichigo prepared himself by drawing his blade, not wanting to take a risk with everyone here, especially Tatsuki. Grimmjow saw his adversary and gave a feral grin. He had been looking forward to this for some time now.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Ichigo said to himself. "Doesn't he ever get sick of this?"

Ichigo jumped up to the group and looked on with a scowl. Pretty hard to look intimidating when you're a chibi, but Ichigo tried his damnedest to do so. Grimmjow kept the same grin as he saw the angered face on the chibi arrancar's face. He didn't think that right after opening a garganta that he would see the boy so fast. Didn't matter to him though. As long as he finally got to kill the very person he despised moreso than Aizen or even Ulquiorra.

"Well, well well." Grimmjow started as he put his hands in his pockets. "Who would've thought that I would find you right out the gate like this? Guess it's time for our rematch Kurosaki!"

Ichigo sighed as the older arrancar drew his blade to him and charged. Ichigo brought up his own blade and blocked him, but was being pushed back in the process. Grimmjow had clearly gotten stronger since their last fight and Ichigo could feel the difference in his attacks. They were more feral and ferocious. Random and precise all at the same time. There was no style to his attacks, only anger and a lust for proving he was the best. Ichigo gritted his teeth as dodged and blocked as best as he could, but a swift kick to his side sent him tumbling through the air. He brought out his wings and stopped himself from going any further before charging at Grimmjow at impossible speeds. He cut the arrancar in his right side and was about to deliver a devastating slash to his back, but was distracted when he felt a familiar spirit energy approaching them both. That moments hesitation was enough for Grimmjow to sonido away from the chibi as the soul reaper captain assigned to this area appeared, flanked by the others.

"Heh." Grimmjow grinned as he looked to them for a moment. "Looks like this just got interesting."

"Kurosaki." Toshiro started as he drew his blade, causing the chibi to take a defensive stance towards him. "Stand down while we deal with these arrancar. Afterwards, we will detain and bring you back to the soul society."

"I said I wasn't a part of this war!" Ichigo yelled out in annoyance. "Why is everyone trying to drag me into something that's not my fault?!"

"Not your fault?!" Ikkaku yelled out.

"If it wasn't for you, then we would have had Aizen back at the Sokyoku." Toshiro spoke with venom in his voice. "You are the sole reason this war even began!"

Before Ichigo could retort, Toshiro already flashed to him. Their swords clashed as they both were pushing each other back. Grimmjow jumped in from behind Ichigo, intent on using any means to finally kill his adversary. Ichigo kicked Toshiro away and sonidoed away from the two.

Now, we're all caught up to the here and now. Ichigo held his blade and was prepared to face two opponents. He already knew why Grimmjow hated him, but Toshiro was different. The young captain seemed to despise the chibi arrancar with a burning passion. Ichigo had no idea why. Sure, the fact that he is the reason Aizen got away is something, but not enough to hate him over. The two charged at him and he was forced to go on the defensive.

 _"Why?"_ He thought to himself. _"Why is this happening? Why does this captain hat me so much? Seriously? Why does everyone involved with this war seem to get really weird with me?"_

 _ **"Maybe it's because of Yuwaku Shimasu?**_ " Orenji spoke up from his mind.

 _"But I thought that only did weird stuff to girls."_ Ichigo asked him as he dodged another strike from Grimmjow.

 _ **"Well, I did mention that really it just affects others differently."**_ Orenji continued. _**"Maybe it's the cause as to why the captain here and Grimmjow hate you so much."**_

 _"Oh man. Then wouldn't that mean that most of the guys in the soul society hate me too?"_

 _ **"Wouldn't doubt that. Watch out!"**_ Orenji warned as he saw both Ikkaku and Yumichika preparing to attack from behind.

Ichigo sonidoed away from them all and was really not liking his odds now.

 _"Orenji."_ Ichigo started as he stood with his blade pointed towards them.

 _ **"Yeah?"**_ Orenji answered, concerned.

 _"It's times like these where I could really use some help."_ Ichigo spoke to his inner hollow dragon, unaware of something else that his Yuwaku Shimasu could do.

 _ **[Urahara training grounds]**_

Right now, Yoruichi was in a spar with her zanpakuto. She was doing much better than last time as she was able to land a few strikes on Munraitokyatto and even push her back considerably. The two were actually enjoying their fight, until Yoruichi heard an all too familiar voice in her head.

 _"Help."_

She stopped and for a very brief moment, her eyes changed from their usual bright yellow to a piercing white color. The white disappeared and was replaced by her regular eyes, but now a white ring could be seen around her iris's. She looked at Munraitokyatto and the were cat nodded before changing back to her sword form. Yoruichi took it and quickly rushed to where Ichigo's voice was coming from, calling out to her.

 _ **[Kurosaki house]**_

Right now, everyone was doing their own things at the house. Nothing really out of the ordinary, at least until the girls, aside from Masaki who was about to head out to shop while Karin and Yuzu were at school, all heard Ichigo's voice in their heads. Mila Rose, Apache, Sun-Sun, Neliel, Halibel, and Hooleer all heard it and their eyes also flashed white before the ring was on their iris's. They all stood up, much to Meiko, Keiji, Thomas and Wonderweiss's surprise, and hopped out of their gigai's. Before any of the boys or Meiko could say anything, the six were gone.

They said nothing as they leapt from rooftop to rooftop, eventually running into Yoruichi. The six arrancar's looked at the former soul reaper captain and they nodded, doubling their speed to reach Ichigo.

Back at the fight, Ichigo was really just dodging and blocking the onslaught. True, he could use his real power, or maybe even his release form, but he just kept worrying that something might go wrong and the school would get caught in the crossfire. He blocked another cero from Grimmjow and an ice dragon from Toshiro only to get caught with a kick to the gut from said Espada. As Ichigo tried to regain his balance, he failed to notice Ikkaku raising his blade and bringing it down to him. Orenji warned him all too late, but that was when he heard the sound of steel on steel. He turned around and saw that woman with the long orange hair that he saw not too long ago stopping Ikkaku's strike with her zanpakuto.

"Rangiku?!" Ikkaku yelled in surprise as the busty lieutenant didn't respond.

Instead, she forced his blade off of hers and kicked him with full force in the gut. The strike sent Ikkaku back and he skidded to a stop next to Yumichika. Ichigo looked up at her and for some reason felt something connecting to him. She turned towards him with a warm smile and he saw her eyes had a white ring around the iris's. He had no idea what was going on, but that was when he felt even more tugs on his soul coming in fast. He turned and saw the girls and Yoruichi making their way towards the battle. When he saw them all, he smiled and stood up with vigor in his posture now. The girls all flashed around him, protecting him from all sides.

"Whoa." Ichigo started as saw that they all had the same ring on their eyes. He smiled at this and then just had to wonder. "Just what all does that Yuwaku Shimasu do?

* * *

 **Gonna end this one here. I think this is a good way to end this chapter. As I said in my latest updated story, Ichigo and his brothers, I'm gonna try and post every Monday, Wednsday, Friday and Saturday. Check out that stories latest chapter to read about a massive crossover story of almost all my Bleach fics all in one. I think you guys are gonna enjoy that.**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed this story. Stay awesome and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


	18. Confrontations Finale

**Chapter 18: Confrontation finale**

* * *

Ichigo continued to stand in the center as the girls continued to circle around him protectively. He had a vague idea of what was going on, but right now couldn't really put his finger on it. The looks in their eyes had told him that they were under some kind of spell, yet it didn't feel that way. He felt the multiple tugs on his soul and couldn't shake the feeling that his speed really does some odd things to people.

"Just who in the hell are you bitches supposed to be!?" Grimmjow yelled out in anger as he gripped his zanpakuto tightly in his rage.

He received no response from the group of eight which angered him even more.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro yelled out. "What is the meaning of this?! Get out of the way, now!"

No response from the busty lieutenant.

Both Yumichika and Ikkaku were flabbergasted by what they were seeing as well as confused.

Off in the distance **(AN: completely forgot to mention this in the last chapter BTW, my bad)** the forms of Yammy and another arrancar named Luppi stood back to watch as Grimmjow had his fun up until now. They had one job to do and now this just made things a bit more complicated. The two sonidoed next to Grimmjow and were utterly confused as to why there was so much animosity and anger to this kid. There was a silence for a moment before Grimmjow decided to rush in to finish off his rival. He was only a few feet away when he was met with three powerful kicks to the face, courtesy of Yoruichi, Neliel and Halibel. He flew back a considerable amount before finally skidding to a stop, bloody head and all.

The three had a very serious looks on their faces when Grimmjow stopped and stared back at them with hatred in his eyes. They didn't even wait for him to recover before rushing him from all sides. Grimmjow couldn't react fast enough as he was met with a kick to his chin by Yoruichi, sending him skyward. Halibel used her zanpakuto to summon a torrent of water and fired it towards the man. He cursed and fired a powerful cero that obliterated the water before he stopped himself in midair.

"You fuckin bitches!" Grimmjow yelled out before drawing his sword, or attempting to.

He felt a hand on his wrist, stopping him from moving his arm and turned to see Neliel standing behind him. She reversed gripped her zanpakuto and struck him in the gut with the handle, hard. That sent him flying away at breakneck speeds. All the men plus Ichigo were stunned by what they just saw.

"That was so cool." Ichigo said to himself as the three returned to the circle around him.

Toshiro was furious at this point and he didn't even truly know why. He raised his blade into the air and shouted out, "Rain over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

A large ice dragon fired from his zanpakuto as he launched it towards the group at high speeds. Ichigo was worried a bit and wanted to step in, but was stopped when Mila Rose, Apache and Sun-Sun all combined their own cero's and fired it at the large dragon. Their combined attack was just enough to cancel both attacks and cause a large explosion to occur. Ichigo watched with wide eyes at what he just saw. Not only did all three work together to stop the young captains attack, they did so without even arguing with each other for a single second. Orenji face-palmed that that was what Ichigo was most awed by.

Yammy began to chuckle as he walked over to the group slowly. "So, this is what's been causing Aizen so much trouble?" He grinned from ear to ear as the girls got ready for him. "Ha! Like I should be afraid of any of you bitc-"

He didn't get far or even finish his sentence when his world was suddenly turned upside down. Yammy started to fall to the ground from the sheer force of a double axe kick to the head by both Yoruichi and Neliel. The two went back to the circle after that.

"Wow." Luppi whistled as he watched the whole thing taking place. "This boy certainly has quite the entourage." He was about to draw he zanpakuto when he noticed something off. Where did that orange haired soul reaper woman go?

Before he could react fast enough, he was pelted in the back by some kind of ash. He was forced to sonido out of the way before he would've been hurled down to the earth below like his comrades. He was surprised that he didn't sense her and that her attack was stronger than a regular lieutenant should be, but he shook his head to rid himself of his shock as he drew his blade. The woman didn't even flinch as he readied himself only to dodge by a hair, a bullet of water that flew from his right. Luppi turned and saw Halibel standing not too far away from him, her hard gaze never leaving his form. He knew that this was a little out of his league, especially with his recent position of espada number number six. Just one position behind Grimmjow. Luppi looked to both women and noticed a murderous gaze coming from the both of them and shuddered. These two were not fighting to win, they were fighting to kill.

"Enough of this!" Ikkaku yelled out as he used his shikai and charged at the group of women still protecting the young boy.

He didn't get too far as it was Neliel and Mila Rose who stopped him with a combined assault of speed and precision. Ikkaku fell to the ground below as he was covered in bruises from head to toe. Yumichika went down to see if his friend was okay while Toshiro simply looked on with his blade drawn and a stunned look in his eyes. How did these people stop them all with such ease? All to protect that little orange haired boy? Why? How? It made no sense to him at all and became more apparent when he and everyone else heard a roar from not too far away.

They all turned to see Grimmjow, bloodied and battered, but on still standing with his sword drawn still. He was breathing heavily as he looked in the direction of the person he hated most in his life. This time would be different.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" He shouted as he brought his sword to his side and placed his other hand on the blade. "GRIND, PAN-"

He didn't get far when he felt a strong hand on his arm. He turned to see the pale form of the current third espada and his superior in terms of the pecking order.

"That's enough Grimmjow." He spoke up calmly. "We have accomplished our objective for Lord Aizen. It is time to leave."

"FUCK THAT!" Grimmjow shouted as he tried to struggle out of the grip of the stronger, stoic espada. "I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"

"And miss the satisfaction of defeating your rival on your terms?" The man spoke up. "He will come to you willingly and fight you seriously once he realizes who we have."

"What?" Ichigo spoke up, confused as to what this new arrancar was talking about.

Grimmjow grinned as he relaxed his stance and sheathed his blade. "Oh, you'll see Kurosaki." A garganta opened and the two went inside, followed by a hurrying Luppi and a now conscious Yammy. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo with that same grin on his face. "Next time we fight will be our last, Kurosaki. Come at me with the will to kill as I will be doing the same thing."

The garganta closed and left a very confused chibi and his friends still there. What did he mean by accomplishing their objective? It made no sense to him and greatly confused the young boy.

The male soul reapers, not seeing a way to win this particular battle right now and having an injured man already, left the area to report this to the others as well as whatever it was that Aizen had planned for the brat. As they left, the girls relaxed a bit as their eyes changed back to normal. The girls that Ichigo knew seemed to look to one another as the males left and then turned to Rangiku of all people. The busty soul reaper shook her head, almost as if she was trying to regain her bearings and saw that all eyes were on her.

She looked to them with a slightly confused look as they were watching her, not particularly glaring per se, but analyzing if those were the right words. Rangiku then looked towards Ichigo and saw him smile and wave to her, albeit hesitantly. She smiled and waved back before leaving in a burst of shunpo. The other girls relaxed as she left and it was that moment when Ichigo spoke up.

"Wait a second." He started as they all turned to see him looking down towards the school, a sense of dread filling his eyes. "Where did she go?"

* * *

 _ **[Las Noches]**_

In a well lit, yet still dim room, a dark haired teenager was stirring from her forced slumber. She sat up from where she was once she was fully awake and looked around. The last thing she remembered was walking to class with Orihime and looking out a window to see a small, white haired boy fighting an older, blue haired man. She asked if anyone could see that and found that no one did, then things went blank for a little while and now she's here. Strange. Not that she was captured, but for that brief moment, she felt as if she knew that boy from somewhere. Just what was it though?

"What the hell is going on?" Tatsuki asked herself, unaware of just what her purpose was in the grand scheme of things.

* * *

 **It's good to update one of the old fics again. So sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but I really wanted to move things along so I can get chapters out a lot more frequently than before. Or at the very least try and get back to a more manageable level. I'll try and get more of these chapters out along with new stories in the future this year. One such story will be my third Naruto fanfic that's similar to an existing fic of mine. That story will be called "Naruto in a world of women". Not an original name, but it's basically Ichigo in a world of women just with the Naruto world now.**

 **The next chapter will see our hero and some of his crew heading out to Hueco Mundo.**

 **Stay awesome out there you guys. Hope you still enjoy this story, and as always,**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
